Teacher's Pet
by TakoBeatle
Summary: Gwen has spent a summer away in New York, now she's back. But when she comes back she meets this guy, Trent, Gwen thinks she finally met the right guy. But the next day at school,he's at the school,but not as a student. A teacher.
1. Random Hookup

I slammed the car door behind me as I get out. I stared at my old boring gray house; I couldn't believe that I, Gwen Nelson, was back in Toronto Canada! I was just living in New York for the whole summer, and now I was back here, in Canada.

Canada is one of the most boring places in the whole entire world! Nothing good ever happens here, it's so gloomy and boring here, but yet in New York, everything felt more alive and exciting! But I was only there for a summer and loved it. I was there to visit my grandma, who I adore, were super close, always have been. But now I'm home, missing New York, and my grandma.

But a part of me is excited; I'm back for my finale year of high school! I can't wait to go off to college and start my life. I also came back with a new look, I use to be Goth but I l got rid off all my Goth clothes, my midnight blue lipstick, and got rid of my midnight blue highlights. Now I had black hair that was a little below my shoulders, I was still a tom boy, I don't wear any of that girly shit. But I started to wear more Jewelry, I pierced my ears over the summer, I wear a different earrings everyday, but I just wear the same locket on my neck everyday I got from my ex-boyfriend, and I wear friendships bracelets on my hands from all my best friends, and that's all I wear, nothing big.

I got out my keys and opened the front door, as I walked in I set my suitcase on the ground. I smile. There's a big banner hanging in my living room that says "Welcome Home Gwen!"

Suddenly my mom, dad, and brother rush in the living room, we all say how much we missed each other, and how glad we are to be together again, mostly all the welcome back crap.

My mom gives me a Welcome Back gift, I slowly tear off the wrapping, and when all the wrapping is off I freak out.

"No way! This is insane!" I cried "you got me a laptop!" I know it's that too much to get excited about, but I'm obsessed with going on the computer, and last year my laptop broke and my parents couldn't afford a new one for me.

"It even has all your pictures reloaded on there" My dad added. I smiled and slowly shed a tear that meant I had all the pictures of Jack on there.

"Thank you guys." I said as I hugged them "but um, I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but can I go out? I want to go see my friends."

"Sure Hon. But be home by midnight!" My mom said.

I walked to the door but then Charlie (my brother) added "And nice look Gwen."

"Thanks Charlie." I said as I walked out the door.

But instead of going to see my friends, I was going to go to the local bar, I really need a drink.

I got in my car and drove to the bar. When I walked in, it was pretty empty, there was only 3 people sitting by the bar. I sat by a guy 2 stools away.

I waved the bar tender to me. The guy's name is Freddie; he was a senior when I was a freshman, now he works here ever since he graduated.

"Scotch please." I said. He got a cup and poured the scotch in it.

"So Gwen, How's life?"

"Damn, how did you know it was me?" Remember I have a new look now.

"You're still wearing the locket Jack gave you." Oh yeahh.

"Oh, sorry, but yeah life's good, just got back from New York" He nodded and walked away to serve another person.

I sip on my drink, but it was strong so I almost choked on it.

"You okay?" the guy sitting two stools away from me asks.

"Um,yeah. Just forgot how strong scotch is here." I say

"Oh yeah, this bar pretty much sucks, but I just needed a drink" He added. I nodded smiling. He smiled back.

"So do you live around here?" I asked.

He nodded. "Right around the block."

"I live a block away from Franklin High school." I said

"Hey I teach there!" He said his smile growing bigger

"I think I might want to teach one day, you know, once I finish school."

"No way. What's your major?"

"Um. English?"

That's what I'm teaching! He said, suddenly we both put our hands down on the table, and we happened to put our hands on top of each other. I felt a shock of electricity. He moved his hand away "Sorry, I'm Trent by the way."

"Gwen." We shook hands, I felt sparks fly through my body as we touched again.

A few drinks later we were both a little tipsy, and somehow, we ended up walking to the bathroom together, I sat on the bathroom counter, he started coming toward me, then suddenly we were kissing, it was weird, I never hooked up with strangers, but Trent, he was so cute and charming. I wanted to for sure get to know him better.

_BUUZZZ_! My cell phone vibrated, we both pulled away, I put my finger up saying to wait a minute, I opened up the phone and saw a text from Bridgette. My best friend. It read

**OMG GWEN! I heard your back! But where the hell are you? I would have thought you would see me, your best friend, but I guess not :( but tell me when you're coming over! I miss you! –Bridge**

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I said looking at him frowning. He frowned to; I gave him my number, and told me he would text me. "bye." He kissed me on the lips one finale time. I texted Bridgette I'll be at her house in 10 minutes, she replied with –

**YAYYYY! Hurry up bitch! Everyone's here even ****Michael. –Bridge **

The blood drained out of my face, I use to like Michael, and before I left, I said when I come back we can finally be together, it's a long story, he was dating this girl, he liked me, I liked him, he kissed me, I told him he had to break up with her first before we can be together, he broke up with her, the girl was still in love with him, they got back together, they broke up, this other girl kissed him, I couldn't trust him, we didn't talk for weeks, he said he loved me before I left and I said we can be a couple before I left.

Here's hoping he found another girl!

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! Well I got this story idea from Pretty little liars, just because I realized that Aria and Gwen are alike, there both kind of loners, were both Goth, and there's more then that, so when aria came back from Finland she was different, so I decided to change Gwen too, but don't worry Aria is a tom boy, so Gwen will still act the same but she just won't look Goth. And in the story I know they were talking abut this guy Jack, you'll get to learn the story as you read on in the story, all I'm going to say that he was a big part in Gwen's life. New chapter up soon!**


	2. Holy shit

Chapter 2: Holy Shit

After I left the bar I drove to Bridge's house, I was there in exactly 10 minutes like I said! I got out my keys and picked the spare key Bridge gave me to her house.

I opened the door, I expected everyone to stop when I opened the door. But no one noticed me. The house was packed with people from school, music I couldn't stand was blasting though the stereo, and the house was flashing colors everywhere! When she said everyone she meant everyone! All of sudden I heard Bridgette's voice screaming.

"What the fuck Michael! How the hell can you bring a freaking girl here to Gwen's welcome back party?" Michael was looking at her while she yelled at him. "She's going to be heart broken! You dumbass!" I started walking over to them; still no one was looking at me, must be the new look.

"Actually Bridge, Gwen will be fine." Bridgette turned around while Michael just stared at me.

"Oh my god! Gwen is that you?" I nodded. "Oh, wow, you got a new look! You look great!" when I looked at Michael he was totally checking me out, Ugh what a pig, I over hear he brought a girl to my party and now he's checking me out?

"I know right? Oh and Michael why don't you take a picture it will last longer." I said rolling my eyes at him. "and I heard you found someone new! Congrats! And here I felt bad about finding someone new!"

"You found someone?" Bridgette and Michael asked at the same time. I nodded.

I turned around and walked up Bridge's house stairs, where everyone would see me, I grabbed Bridgette's hand too. When we got to the top I whistled to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at me strangely, I grabbed the microphone and gave it to Bridge and somehow she knew what to say.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Gwen's welcome back party! And everyone say hi to the new and improved Gwen!" I heard some gasps, and "holy shit! That's Gwen?" and some whistles. I smiled at everyone, which more people gasp, oh yeah I use to have braces too, me and Bridge walked down the stairs and greeted the party.

***After the Party***

The party ended around 10, I still had 2 hours left before I had to go home, me, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney all stayed at Bridgette's house after everyone left. We were are own group, we all became friends on the first day of freshman year, and been friends ever since, only one thing changed through the three years of our group, we lost a member of it. His name was Jack, but now we barely talk about him, but we all miss him dearly, mostly me.

"So Gwen… Bridge told me you moved on." Geoff said. I rolled my eyes, damn it Bridge!

"Well maybe." I said smiling. I thought of Trent as we kissed in the bathroom of the bar (the bar's name is Alice's by the way), our lips had fit perfectly together, and the sparks that went through my body, I haven't felt like that since when I was with-

"What's his name?" Geoff asked smirking. "Where did you meet him? In fancy, fancy New York?" I giggled

"You're so dumb!" I laughed. "And I'm not telling you until I know its official"

"OOOO so it's a scandalous relationship i like it!" I laughed even more.

"No more talking about him" I said.

"So you're STILL wearing Jack's locket?" I stopped smiling and laughing, and became serious.

"Yes I am, is it such a big deal?" I said annoyed.

"Well if you're really over him, you would stop wearing it." Geoff added.

"Dude I've been over him for a year! I dated a year after he…left."

"I know but I still think you're in love with him." Geoff said.

"Geoff he was my first love, I didn't even say goodbye to him really." I said looking down. "Now can we just stop talking about him?" I said quietly. He nodded. "Thank you."

I went to the living room, where mostly all the gang was at, all accept Geoff and Bridgette.

"Wassup Girl!" Duncan greeted as I walked in the living room.

"Hi Duncan" I smiled at him as I sat next to Courtney, my other best friend, and Duncan's new girlfriend

"So, when did you guys start going out? I mean I saw this coming but I didn't think you would get together after I left, or else I would have never left!"

Duncan put his arm around Courtney. "Court made the first move to." Duncan said winking. I Laughed!

"Way to go Court! And Duncan way to make you look like you wear the pants in your relationship." I and Courtney laughed. "So court, what is it like to kiss Duncan? It's gross right?" I said joking

"He's actually is a good kisser, which surprised me." She said.

"Well babe, I'm full of surprises." Duncan said while kissing Courtney. I watched them kiss for a few moments, and became jealous. I wished I could kiss Trent right now.

"I'll let you two have your privacy." I said getting up and walking away. I checked my watch, which said 11:45. I decided to leave. I walked to the front door and before I left I screamed "GOODDBYE EVERYONE!"

***At home 15 minutes later***

I pulled the covers on my bed over my shoulders, as I tired to go to bed, tomorrow was the first day of senior year. And I couldn't stop thinking about my make- out session I had with Trent, I soon fell asleep after thinking about how tomorrow would go, I imagined it to go great, but I'm pretty sure that's now the way I would go.

_BAM! I heard a gunshot, I looked over at him as the blood started staining his white shirt, I watched as he fell to the ground, I watched as he died, I waited until the ambulance came, but they were too late he was already dead_

I shot up in my bed, shocked by my dream, I haven't dreamed of that for a year now! I suddenly heard my alarm go off, I hit so hard it turned off, I was panting and sweating from the dream.

5 minutes later I finally got the courage to get out of bed and got dressed for school.

I picked out my favorite band shirt 'The Beatles' one, with a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, with a pair of black converse.

I put on black eyeliner and black mascara, with clear lip-gloss. I put on these black zipper earrings, there really cool! I make sure I have all my bracelets, and I moved my locket to the front so everyone can see it.

I flat iron my hair last night so it's straight and nice. I pick up my heavy book bag and walk out of my bedroom. "Bye mom!" I say as I leave the house. I turn off the car alarm, and drive to Duncan's house, since I'm the only person with their own car in the group I have to pick everyone up, it sucks but whatever, and Bridgette meets us at school because she lives a few houses down from the school, I mean we should all walk to school because we all live right by the school but were so lazy!

When I picked everyone up, I park in the school's parking lot. I put on my shades as I walk in to the school. Bridgette runs up to me and Courtney.

"OMG! The new English teacher is so hot!" she says happily. I roll my eyes, that's so cliché to like your teacher!

"What's your first period?" I ask everyone. Everyone replies with English, we all compare our schedules we have almost all the same classes except for period 6, and 3, but I have every class with Bridgette and Courtney! And we all have lunch the same period.

When I walk in class I open up my cell phone and see I got a text message from Trent, my heart does a flip when I see his name he texted me at 6:57 this morning that said _Thinking of you_. I smiled so hard my checks hurt.

"No cell phones in class the English teacher said, but I couldn't see him because his back was facing the class because he was writing his name on the board, which was _Mr. Smith._

I sat at the desk all the way in the back while Duncan sat next to me, and Courtney sat next to him. Bridgette sat in front of me, while Geoff sat to the left of her and in front of Duncan.

Suddenly, Mr. Smith turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. My eyes met Mr. Smith's. His eyes were wide.

"Holy shit." He said while looking at me everyone suddenly turned and looked to see what he was looking at. Me. He was staring at me. Why? Because, Mr. Smith, was Trent. And that means Trent; the guy I was making out with yesterday was my teacher.

**A/N: OH CRAP :O Trent is Gwen's teacher! I think Gwen's pretty dumb, she even knew Trent teaches at her school! But poor Gwen wasn't listening :( And now were starting to learn more and Jack, I know you all just dying to know who he is, and who was the person who got shot in Gwen's dream? These questions will be answered soon :) **


	3. It can't work

After 1st period, I was so embarrassed! As soon as the bell rang I got out of my seat fast as hell and walked fast but just as I was about to walk out the door me and Trent- Mr. Smith, exchanged eye contact, it was intense, I pray my friends don't ask me about what was that about in class! And when Trent explained why he cursed he said that he stepped on a tacked. Everyone believed him.

The rest of the day was a drag; I couldn't even focus all day.

As the last bell rang at the end of the day I went to Mr. Smith's room, I waited by the lockers, which mine just happens to be right by his class, I was by my locker until the hallway was empty. I walked to his room where he was sitting at his desk, I closed the door as I walked in, he took it by surprise, his eyes wide, then he calmed and the corners on his mouth curled up the tiniest bit.

"Hey." He said.

"Can I um, talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Listen"

"About today." We both laughed, because we both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Trent said.

"I wanted to talk about you and me"

Trent nodded, not saying a word.

"I know it's weird that I'm your student… after last night, but I think we can make this work." God I sounded like a whore trying to go for my teacher. I put my hand on top of his but he pulled his away.

"Gwen I told you I was a teacher, and that I worked here, but I'm sorry Gwen. I don't think it can work."

"I know. But I really wasn't paying attention… I know this sounds cheesy but I was thinking how you cute you were."

Trent smirked a little bit but then stopped. "Gwen yesterday, when I saw you I was like wow. This girl is amazing…" I smiled." But this isn't going to work out." I frowned." I mean you still are amazing but, I'm your teacher. And you're my student. We just can't…" Trent trailed off.

"Yeah, I understand, I'll just leave now. See you in class, Mr. Smith." I walked fast out of his room. My heart was broken.

**A/N:****Awww**** :(**** will**** Gwen**** and**** Trent ****ever**** be ****together? ****Or**** is**** Trent**** right,They**** shouldn****'****t**** be**** together? ****Their**** destiny ****is**** in**** my**** hands ****:)**** and**** sorry**** for**** such ****a**** short**** chapter,****I**** had**** writer****'****s**** block**** in ****this**** one.****The**** next**** one ****will**** be**** longer i promise1  
><strong>


	4. The reason why I became Goth

I've been avoiding my friends for three days now. It totally sucks, but I've been hanging out with some my other friends, like Cody, LeShawna, and Owen and his girlfriend, Izzy.

Cody is amazing, he's gay but no one knows, only I do, he told me one night when I asked him if he liked me because everyone was saying that. When I told him that he laughed, he laughed so hard he cried! But then the happy tears turned into serious tears, he told me he couldn't like me because he was gay; he's been one of my best friends since. I use to always be taller then him but now he got taller then me over the summer! And started working out, if he wasn't gay, and if I wasn't crazy for my English Teacher Mr. Smith I would totally go out with him.

LeShawna is pure ghetto. She's hilarious and says the weirdest things that sometimes I don't understand. She is 3rd best girl best friend, she is everyone's friend, and only has one enemy.

Heather Crow. But everyone hates heather; she's a boyfriend stealing bitch-whore.

But Leshawna is amazing, you can tell her anything and she won't judge you, she's also my shoulder to cry on, but I still haven't told her anything about Trent, I mean Mr. Smith. And LeShawna's love life is almost more messed up then mine! LeShawna is falling for her soon to be stepbrother…okay maybe hers is more messed then mine, but I totally don't judge her, we can't help who we fall for!

Owen is a big lovable fun guy. But he weights about 300 pounds! But size doesn't matter, he's great, he can be surprisingly deep and wise sometimes, last year when we were doing poetry in English, he made up some off the most beautiful poems I ever heard, he even made a poem for Izzy! It was so cute! My old Goth self even liked it. He and Izzy have been dating since freshman year! I really think they can make it; they still haven't even had sex! That's real love right there! That says relationships aren't all about sex, I'm still a virgin too, I'm waiting until I'm married, I know, I know cheesy as fuck, but I am.

Izzy is insane! She always full of energy, and can crack a smile out of you at a funeral! Izzy told me she's always so happy and full of energy, because when she was 9 years old she had cancer, she said she almost died and when she survived she decided to live life to it's fullest. She use to hate that I was Goth because she thought I didn't enjoy life, but then I told her why I was Goth…

I told her why I became Goth. I told her how my first love, Jack Mason, died. I told her how this guy I use to date wanted to kill him just because he had me, so one night he did, he shot my Jack right in the heart, and killed him, worst part is, I was right next to him when it happen, I watched as the guy I loved die, sometimes I even taste our last kiss, the kiss tasted like blood. I always wear the locket Jack gave me because the day he gave it to me, he told me he loved me. Man I miss him. But I'm much better now; I'm not Goth anymore which is a good sign.

But whenever I can't hang out with my best friends I just hang out with Cody.

I hang out with LeShawna when I'm angry, because then she takes me to her house where she has a punching bag, it REALLY works great for me.

And I hang out with Izzy and Owen when I'm sad and need cheering up.

But out of all of them I'm closest with Cody. That's why for the past three days I've been hanging out with him. I and Cody have every class together. This is good I've been hanging out with him, and sitting next to him everywhere. I even heard someone saying that were going out. It also makes no one expect he's gay either.

I walk into English class with Cody a few people look at us and whisper… what the heck? We both sit in front of the class, Cody makes me sit in the front because he has to pay attention to class so in order for him to do that he has to sit at the front, and I think he's crazy. The bell rings and finally Mr. Smith walks in the room.

"Sorry I'm late class, my meeting was running late. But today we are starting a new book." He said while getting a book out of his bag. "We are starting _The__ Scarlet__ Letter_. Now get in a group of 4 and begin reading the first chapter." He said while passing out books. I looked in the back of the room and saw Bridge, Duncan,Court,and Geoff partner up. I frowned but turned around. I looked at Cody who nodded and turned to my right and looked at Izzy and Owen who also nodded. We all made a circle with our 4 chairs.

I looked at Mr. Smith as he watched a group read. I miss him so bad.

"Cody." I whispered in his ear

"Yes?" he whispered in mine.

"How do make a guy notice you?" I whispered.

"Try making him jealous?" he whispered. That's it! I'll make Trent jealous!

"Omigod Cody! You're the best!" I said loudly as I grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him! I watched as Trent watched as I kissed Cody for 5 seconds. And when I pulled away Trent had dropped his pen, it looked like it worked! I smiled at Cody as he smiled back knowing that I was making someone jealous.

Owen looked at us weirdly while Izzy was clapping, I turned around and saw all my friends starring and some people gossiping, basically everyone in the classroom just saw, and for sure Mr. Smith saw it! Which was great! Or was it?

**A/N: So now we finally know who jack is! And omg! Trent was soo jealous! I feel like Trent's starting to change his mind…**


	5. calls,texts,and the lion king

Ugh! It's Saturday and I'm bored as hell! Cody"s at work, LeShawna is at Florida for the weekend, and Owen and Izzy went camping! Ugh! Maybe I should call my other friends? No they will ask me why I kissed Cody and what would I say? Oh I kissed him to make Mr. Smith jealous, who I by the way hooked up with the day before school started!

All of sudden my phone vibrates I get all excited! Maybe it's the gang calling to hang out, but suddenly the excitement leaves my body. Michael was calling.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed into the phone.

"You. I'm just kidding but sweetheart we need to hang out." I made a face.

"First of all I'm not your sweetheart, and second, go find one of your whores to hang out with you." I said hanging up. I deleted his name from my phone and blocked all texts and calls from him. I don't ever know what I saw in that dumb ass.

I looked through all my contacts in my phone, and decided to text Bridge.

**Hey**** Bridge!****I**** miss**** you!****Sorry ****I****'****ve ****been**** hanging**** out**** with Cody for the past couple of days,****but ****he****'****s**** been ****lonely ****for ****the**** past**** couple ****of**** days**** so**** I**** decided**** to ****give**** him**** company.****Text ****back!****~Gwen**

I waited for her to text me for 10 minutes, but still no reply, I'm pretty sure she's just busy, like making out with Geoff or something.

Then I heard someone scream my name downstairs, I walk out of the room and find that my mom was screaming my name in the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" I asked her.

"Gwen remember when you and your brother were close? Like you guys were best friends?" I nodded. "Well I was just wondering, what happened to you guys? Was it after Jack? And what happened?" I look beside her and see pictures of me and Charlie scattered all over the table.

"I guess? When I became Goth mom, I wanted to be alone. I wasn't even talking to my friends until 2 months after… what happened." I told her.

"But yes Gwen I know, but it's been almost 2 years now! You need to get over Jack." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom I am over Jack, but you have to understand how bad that affected me when he died mom! He died _right__ in __front __of__ me!_ And he was my first damn love! And then he just died! Out of no where! No one saw it coming!" my mom nodded slowly.

"I know it was hard on everyone Hon. He was almost like a son to me. I'm sorry I've brought that up but back to the main topic. You and Charlie. I say you and him go out and see a movie; he's been home almost everyday so I think he broke up with his girlfriend. He needs cheering up, and you guys have to connect again! Your family! Here's some money, go get him in his room and tell him I'm making you to see a movie. You both have to stop being so lazy!" I laughed at my mom at her last comment. I walked up the stairs and went to Charlie's room's door, and knocked 3 times.

I heard him get off of his bed and walk to the door. When he opened the door he looked at me strangely.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"Mom gave us money to see a movie get you ass dressed, I'll be downstairs waiting." I said that and he smirked at me.

"Fine." he said closing the door. I smiled.

***At the Movies***

"What do you want to see?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Fine I'll pick the movie. Ok were going to watch… the lion king." I said smiling. He gave me a face.

"The lion king?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok whatever." We got our tickets and snacks and went into the theater.

When Mufasa died I cried, and I think Charlie was crying too because I heard him sniff!

"Are you crying too?" I asked him laughing.

"No!" he said wiping a tear off his check. I giggled. He stiffened a laugh out too.

***After**** the**** Movie**** Ended***

When the movie ended, I saw that I had a text message from Bridgette!

**Hey Gwenny! Sorry I'm replying late. But I was busy earlier. Come over soon! Maybe tomorrow if you're not busy. Love ya! ~Bridge**

I smiled to myself, that's good were talking again! I drove me and Charlie home. When I got home I parked in front of the garage. But just as I was going to turn off the car my phone rang, I checked the caller ID and my heart skipped a beat. It was Trent. OH MY GOD! Trent was calling me! I pressed answer.

"Hello?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Hey, Um, Gwen?"

"Oh hi! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about you…" I smiled.

"Oh you are?" I asked smiling bigger.

"Yeah…so are you busy? Because I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place." Oh my god!

"Yeah that would be awesome!" I said happily! He told me his address and wrote it down with a pen on my hand that I always kept in my car.

"See you soon." He said. I can just tell he was smiling by the way he was talking.

Charlie was already at the front door. "Charlie!" I screamed, he came back to the car. "Hey I'm going somewhere, can you cover for me?" he nodded and started to walk away. "And Charlie." He turned." I had fun going to the movies with you."

"Me too." He replied with a smile. I waved goodbye and started to back up my car to meet with Trent.

**A/N:****Awww!**** Friendship**** moment,**** brother/sister**** moment,****and**** Gwen ****and**** Trent**** moment!****That**** was ****a**** lot**** of**** work ****in ****such**** a**** small c****hapter**** :( ****and ****now**** I**** kind ****of ****want ****to**** make ****Gwen closer with her family****,****now that**** she**** isn****'****t**** Goth.**** Trent ****is**** finally ****giving**** Gwen**** a**** chance**** :D**** and ****that**** means**** he**** was**** jealous!****Nice**** job**** Gwen****;)****Stay**** tuned**** people!**** It****'****s**** about**** to**** get**** good.**


	6. Trent's Place

Chapter 6: Trent's apartment

When I got to Trent's house I parked my car. But then I found out it was actually an apartment. I ask the person at the front desk what room Trent Smith lives in and he replies with "B32." I take the elevator and press the seconded floor button. When the elevator arrives I walk down all the way down the hallway and find his room. When I find it I ring the doorbell. Then the door opened and hey, there he is.

"Wow." He says looking me up, to down. Oh my god! He was checking me out! "Hey." He said smiling his beautiful smile

"Hi." I said smiling back

"I can't believe you're here…wow."

"You already said wow." He laughed.

He let me walk in. the first room was the living room.

"You know, I really can't stop thinking about you." He said walking closer to me.

"Really?" I asked staring into his eyes.

He became so close he was right in front of me. He slowly put his hands on my waist.

"I missed you." Trent told me

"I missed you too." I replied.

"You kissed Cody. It made me _sooo_ jealous." I smiled at him

"Good then. It worked." I smirked at him. He smirked back. He leaned in to kiss me, but he was taking forever! So I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. We kissed. Our hands were roaming each others back; his hand was planted on my ass for a while, and let him keep it there.

He pulled away for a moment. "No more talk about class." Trent said.

I nodded "Deal." I said, as we kissed again. We starting kissing more, he started to lick my bottom lip, pleading for entrance; I opened my mouth as he rolled his tongue in it. Our tongues started wrestling, battling for dominance. We did that for about 15 minutes, until I pulled away.

"Wow. You're a really good kisser." I said giggling. Trent laughed.

"It's not the only thing I'm good at." He said winking. My smile dropped, I'm pretty sure he was talking about sex

"Look Trent." I said scooting away from him a little bit. I showed him the ring on my left ring finger. "Do you know what this ring means?" he nodded.

"It means 'True Love Waits'." He nodded understanding. It was quiet for a few moments finally Trent spoke. "So is Cody your boyfriend?" I laughed "because if he is, then we have to stop hanging out."

"No! Cody is gay!" I put my hands over my mouth. Trent eyes widened.

"No wonder he's always sitting in the front of my class!" I laughed!

"Wow." I said as I looked at the time. Holy crap! That can't be right! It was 1:40 am! There's no way I could go home now! "Um Trent?" I asked him. "Can I spend the night over here?" I showed him the time and he nodded.

"I'll take the sofa, you can have my bed." But then I shook my head.

"We can sleep together in your bed! But just not_ sleep_ together." He chuckled.

I pulled the covers over my chest, while Trent took off his shirt, I'm pretty sure he caught me staring.

"Uh I hope you don't mind I sleep with my shirt off…" he told me. I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled the covers up on the both of us. I soon fell asleep safe in his arms.

_I __was__ walking__ in__ the __middle__ of__ no where ,__mist__ was floating __all__ around __me;__ all__ of __a__ sudden it started to disappear.__Then __I __saw __Jack._

"_Hey." He said, his voice echoing_

"_Jack!__Hi!__" __I__ said __with __a__ warm__ smile._

"_You love him." Jack said smiling. I looked at him strangely_

"_Who?__Trent?__I__ just__ met__ him!__"_

"_I__ know__ Gwen.__But __you__'__ll__ love__ him__ More__ then __you__ loved__ me.__"_

"_I will?" he nodded. I smiled. He started to walk closer to me_

"_Goodbye Gwen." He said kissing my check. _

"_Bye Jack…" I said looking at him, watching him slowly fade away._

I wake up lying right next to Trent, I smile. I just slept with my English teacher! I'm such a whore! I stare at Trent for a few more moments… maybe I could love him more then Jack…

**A/N: Yay! There finally together! Ok about Jack I pretty sure it seems like Gwen's obsessed with Jack but now we will start hearing less about Jack as we watch Gwen fall in love with Trent. I for sure do not know where this story is going to go! It's all freestyle through out here! So was the last chapters, the jack character was a surprise to me…I wasn't even going to have a character like that… and why I am telling you all this? Anyways! Review! New chapters to come soon!**


	7. My new Nickname

***1 month later***

It's been a month since I visited Trent's apartment for the first time ever. I've been to his house almost everyday since! We've grown pretty close. We have a lot in common. I am for sure falling for Trent.

Everything in my life is going great! Me and my friends are talking again, me and Charlie are close again, and Me and Trent are finally together!

I'm at my locker getting all my stuff for first period when Cody runs up to me.

"Can you be my girl friend?" he asks. My eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"There's a rumor going around, saying that I'm gay." My eyes get bigger.

"What! That's awful Cody! I would love to pretend to be your girl friend, but I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"I can't tell you who he is…" my voice trailed off. He shook his head disgusted.

"It's the least you could do for me Gwen." He said as he walked away.

I ran to English class, to my luck no one was in there yet except Trent

"Can I tell Cody about us?" I whispered to Trent.

"Are you crazy?" he asked me.

"There's a rumor going around saying he's gay, and he asked me if I could be his pretend girlfriend so no one expects that he's gay! And I told him I can't because I'm seeing someone and I can't even tell him who I'm seeing! It would help him if he knew!" he looked at me for awhile but then the bell rang.

I walked to my desk and waited for Cody to sit next to me, but instead he walked to the third row and sat down, I starred at him shocked my mouth open. He just ignored me. I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair. I looked at Trent as he was writing something quickly on a piece of paper.

Trent started to explain what we were going to do in class today but I wasn't paying attention.

Trent walked by my desk, he then slammed his book on it. That got my attention.

"Good I finally got your attention Miss Nelson." he said putting his hand on my desk. Then he dropped a piece of paper on it. I realized it was a note. I unfolded it and read it.

_Gwen, Fine you can tell Cody, you can even bring him over to my place, but I'm only doing this to help the guy out. He's your only friend that could know. Talk to you after school ~Trent _ Aww! He's so nice! He's helping out one of my friends he barely knows. I turn around in my seat and smile at Trent, his face curls up in a smile for half a second, and he can't smile at me while he's teaching the class. When the bell rings Cody gets up and leaves, I quickly follow him. "Cody! Wait!" I say chasing after him. He stops and turns around. "My boyfriend wants to meet you tonight, he said he has to see you in order for you to be my fake boyfriend." I said to him. He smiled. "You're going to do it?" Cody. I nodded. "Thank you so much Gwen." He said putting his arm around me as we walked to our next class. At the end of the day me and Cody left school and came to my house, we were going to Trent's house around 5. It was 3:36 now. Me and Cody were going to pretend to be fake boyfriend and girlfriend to everyone, so our families, our friends and the whole school, and we had to make it believable, so we had to kiss, hold hands, and all that girlfriend and boyfriend crap. *5:00* When it was 5 me and Cody drove to Trent's house, Cody kept annoying me, asking me all these question about my real boyfriend, I wasn't going to tell him about Trent until we got there, so he can see himself. There was no way I could tell Cody I'm dating our English teacher. When we got to his front door I turned to Cody. "Okay, it's going to be shocking when you find out who my boyfriend is, so please don't overact." He raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak I knocked on the door. Trent opened the door and stepped out, he kissed me. Holy crap. I pulled away and looked at Cody lying on the floor unconscious. ***************** Me and Trent brought Cody in and lied him down on Trent's sofa. "Why would you freaking kiss me right in front of him like that!" I asked Trent. "I thought you would have already told him who you were dating!" he yelled. I heard a moan I looked to the sofa and saw Cody waking up. "Go get him a glass of water." I said shooing Trent away; he jogged to his kitchen to fetch the water. Cody looked at me confused then spoke. "Gwen I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that we went to your boyfriends house and he turned out to be…" Suddenly Trent walked in holding a glass of water. "Mr. Smith! Holy shit! So it's real? You are dating our fucking English teacher, or oh my god! Is he a rapist forcing you into a relationship?" Cody said shocked. "Oh god no Cody! He is really my boyfriend; you see I met him before school started, and then when I saw him the first day of school I was shocked, it was a big choice for me and him to continue this, that's why you can't tell Cody." Cody stared at us for awhile deep in thought. "Does anyone else know?" He asked, we both shook our heads. "Fine but I need to get to know Mr. Smith better now to see if he's good enough for you." I laughed. "Too late Cody, he's already to good for me, he's my teacher for god's sake." I said glancing over at Trent who smiled at me. "So you've guys been dating for how long now?" "A month." Trent answered. Cody nodded slowly. "And you know that Gwen is going to pretend to be my Girlfriend right, because…um I'm gay?" Trent nodded, surprised that Cody said it in front of him. "Well this is awkward, one of my friends who happens to be gay ask our teacher who is my boyfriend if I can be his fake girlfriend." I said, they nodded in agreement. "So do I have your permission Mr. Smith?" Cody asked. "Sure Cody, and please, you can call me Trent out of school." Trent said with a warm smile. God he's amazing! "Thanks…Trent." Cody said shaking his hand. "Well it is 8:00 now, and it is a school night, I think you two should be going now." Trent said. We both nodded understanding. "Goodbye Trent, see you at school tomorrow." Cody said walking to the door. Trent waved goodbye to him. I kissed Trent goodbye and then me and Cody left Trent's apartment. When we got to the car Cody starred at me. Then he finally spoke, "I can't believe you're dating Mr. Smith." "Me either Cody, me either." I said repeating myself. "Well now you have a new nickname from yours truly." Cody said smirking at me. "And what's that Cody?" I asked him, raising a brow. "Teacher's Pet." I rolled my eyes and laughed as we drove away from Trent's apartment.


	8. Happy Birthday

Fanfiction is really starting to piss me off! Whenever I upload a chapter it ends up coming out weird the bolt letters end up having no spaces. And last time in chapter 7 all my paragraphs didn't have spaces! Ugh! And I made sure it was ok! I didn't even see it until I uploaded the chapter! Ugh it made me so mad! So that's why I will no longer do bold letters or italic letters because they end up getting weird when I upload them and I have to fix it, it's a lot of work and I don't have enough time for it. But sorry, and I haven't been updating! I know! I wrote chapter 6 and 7 like a month ago but chapter 8 I wrote just now, but some things happened this week and I had to write to feel better, so now I feel better a little bit, if you're wondering what happened it was about a boy -_- I know what a lame excuse. But anyways enjoy the story!

It's Friday and it's 4:28pm I'm bored as hell, I've been pretending to be Cody's girlfriend for a week now. It's not the most exciting thing in the world, it's pretty weird kissing my gay friend, my friends think its super weird too, and Duncan fainted when I told him.

Even though I'm "dating" Cody the rumors are still spreading! Ugh I feel so bad for him; it's not even his fault we can't help who we like.

Cody has a big crush on this guy in our grade, his name is Blake, he's super cute, Cody has good taste, and the best part is Blake is gay too. He even told Courtney he likes Cody, Blake and Courtney are the class president's of 12th grade.

I was texting Bridgette and somehow she ended up inviting me to her house, I decided to walk to her house since it was such a nice day. While I was walking everyone was running, biking, or whatever else there is, but then a familiar person was jogging past me of the street, he just happened to be my English teacher.

Trent was jogging shirtless, boy did he look good. as he was jogging I whistled at him he turned around and saw me and smirked and kept running. I put on my Sun glasses and got to Bridge's house.

I rang bridge's doorbell, a few moments later she finally opened the door.

"Hi Gwenny!" she said with a smirk. "The whole gang's here! Because of you know what…" she said trailing off, what the fuck was she talking about?

"Um, Ok?" I replied still confused.

Everyone was chilling in the living room, watching TV.

"So you doing ok Gwen?" Geoff asked... what the heck, I looked at my phone and saw the date…Oh! It was Jack's birthday, it was going to be his 18th birthday, wow he's been gone for almost 3 years now

"Oh yeah! Its jack's birthday! Sorry I forgot." They all looked me shocked. It was pretty shocking to all of us actually; I never forgot anything that had to do with Jack.

"Duh Gwen!" Duncan said. "Were going to visit his grave." He said holding some flowers. Wow I can't believe I forgot.

"Yeah I'm so sorry, I'm just been busy, can you wait a while? I want to get something for him." They nodded understanding. I went into Bridgette's room and got a piece of paper and pen and started writing.

_**October**__**28,**__**2011**_

_**Dear**** Jack,**_

_**I miss you, but now I'm finally happy without you. You know about Trent, your right I think I am falling for him more then I did with you, no offense. **_

_**I can't believe that you would have been 18 today, you died too soon in life, I mean you died at 15! It's been almost 3 years! They went by so fast, but so slow? Does that make sense? Oh well. **_

_**I may love Trent more then you Jack, but he can never be my first love. That was you Jack, and I'm so happy I met you. And it is such an honor to be your last love, well your first and last love. **_

_**The gang misses you too; they just don't show it as much as I do, I wish they did. **_

_**So here's one of the last time I'm going to talk to you, I'll probably talk to you on graduation, and before I leave for university. But Jack you don't have to look down and watch me for much longer now. I'm finally ok, I can move on from you, like think less of you and even forget about you sometimes, I'm all ready starting to do that, I bet your so proud of me. Love you Jack, forever and always. ~Gwen**_

I folded up the letter and put it in an envelop. I smiled; this was like my goodbye letter to him. I got up and left into the living room with a huge smile on my face.

"Lets go." Was all I said and they got up and started walking out the door.

When we got to the Cemetery we walked straight for 5 minutes and turned right and walked to the 2nd to last grave.

On the grave it said _'__Here __lies __Jack __Mason, __Son and Friend__.__October__ 28,__1993-__June __12,__2009__'__._

Right next to the grave was a picture of him, his beautiful self. His blue eyes were staring at me, his white smile smiling at me, glad that I was here.

I put my letter under his picture for no way of it being lost or read. Duncan put down one of Jack's favorite's CDs, Courtney put down the flowers that Duncan was holding earlier, Bridgette put down a picture of me and Jack which got me all choked up. Then finally Geoff put down the bracelet Jack gave him, Jack was best friends with Geoff, one of the reasons I became best friends with Bridge. Now I was crying.

"You kept it?" I asked Geoff, he nodded sadly smiling. I went over to him and hugged him, us both softly crying, Jack's death affected us the most. Suddenly everyone else started to join the hug, I loved my friends, we would always be there for each other, no matter what, because that what best friends are for.

A while after our group hug ,Everyone left the cemetery. I was the only one still there just staring at the picture of jack, then suddenly I realized…Trent didn't know about Jack. I got up and looked at Jack's picture one more time saying goodbye.


	9. Melody

I need more reviews! I'm already on chapter 9! And I only have 12 reviews D: so please tell you friends, I want more people to enjoy my story! And I have a smile on face when I see my story has another review. Please review! Enjoy chapter 9. It's going to be a good one! Very shocking but anyways here it is!

When I got to Trent's apartment it was 8, it was late but I had to tell Trent about Jack, it couldn't wait, I mean I've been dating him for like 2 months now? Well almost.

I knocked on Trent's door, he answered it right away. When he saw me a big smile came upon his face.

"Hi." He said letting me walk in. When I was inside his house he kissed me, but I pulled away right away. "Is there something wrong?" Trent asked.

"Not really, I just have to tell you something, kind of really important…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked. I sat him down on his sofa.

"You see this locket, the one I always wear?" I said pointing to my neck. He nodded. "Well I got it from one of my ex-boyfriends, Jack, my first love." I started off. "We loved each other a lot. We dated for 2 years, he was my best friend. Then sophomore year one of my other ex-boyfriends who was in a gang threaten to kill Jack, then on the last day of sophomore year he did, he killed Jack, just because he had me." I put my hand on my locket." He gave me this locket the first time he told me he loved Me.", I turned the locket around and it showed something engraved into it. _I__ love__ you_. "Jack's death really affected me, I changed a lot, I became more independent, and then I became Goth I was like that until this summer. But when I was Goth I would cut myself, it was the only pain I could take, Jack's death hurt me more then cutting myself…I even almost killed myself." Trent look at me shocked as I showed him the scars of my arms.. But then spoke.

"Oh my god Gwen! I am so sorry." He hugged me. Then he looked at me with a guiltily look then spoke.

"I have something to share with you too, it's kind of really big. Kind of like your story. When I was 18 I got married." My eyes got the size of a baseball. He continued. "We were high school sweethearts. She was the love of my life." I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable.

"We had a happy marriage…and then one night when we were both 20, we went to a party, and that night we drove home and then this drunken asshole crashed into us…" Trent swallowed getting choked up. "He killed her the minute he crashed into us; I survived with only a broken arm and a few scars and bruises. When she died I was miserable, I always thought, why did they take her, and not the both of us? I hadn't really recovered since I got my teacher's degree, I haven't dated since she died…and then I met you Gwen." He looked into my eyes. "I finally found someone I liked after Melody died. I found someone who I can be happy with, who can make me smile, someone who can replace her, which I thought could never happen." I got up.

"So I'm just a replacement?" I said.

"NO! Gwen your so much more then that! Gwen I thought I could never love again! But then I found you." Trent grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Gwen I like you, a lot." He leaned in to kiss me.

"I like you too, I know how you feel remember? Jack was my first love, and I bet Melody was yours too." Trent nodded.

"So back to Jack." Trent said. "He was killed?" I nodded.

"Right in front of me." I said shedding a tear. Trent hugged me. I don't know how long we hugged for, maybe 10 minutes? But I liked it.

Then suddenly I felt something, I felt my heart flutter, then I suddenly realized something.

I was in love with Trent Smith.

:/ not my best work but I hoped you liked it, I think I wrote it weird, idk it just felt weird while writing it, but whatever. Review please!


	10. I just wanna be honest

A/N:Hi my lovely readers! :) I really hope I still have my fans that really liked my story, and are dying to find out what happens next. So here you guys go! And after the chapter I'll explain why I've been gone, and how I'm going to keep up with this story... Ok to the story! :D oh and also I wanna continue where I left off so like a few days before Halloween, then continue it like that until we catch up to present time :)

The next day I woke up on Trent's couch. I noticed a pillow under my head and a warm, furry black blanket keeping me warm. Did I fall asleep here last night? Oh my god! Did anything happen? I looked under the blanket and see all my clothes, of course their there, Trent would defiantly not take advantage of me.  
>"Morning Beautiful." I hear Trent say on the couch's arm. I smile at him as he hands me a cup of coffee.<br>"Hey." I said starring at him.  
>"Uh, you fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you, so I pretended I was you and texted your parents that you were sleeping over Bridgette's."<br>"Oh yeah, Thanks." He nods as saying no problem.  
>I grabbed my phone and see I have 3 texts. 2 from Bridge, one from Courtney. Basically they are saying lets get dresses for the school's Halloween dance, I really don't want to go, I don't really think its my thing. But I have to go to help people believe Cody's my boyfriend, and were like the new "it" couple. Ugh, I hate knowing that everyone at that damn school knows "who I really am" when really they don't know shit. Just because they know me and Cody are "dating" they think they know everything. It's so ridiculous.<br>"Well I gotta go, sorry. Maybe I can drop by later? For another sleepover?" I said moving over to kiss him.  
>"That sounds really fun. Count on it." he says between kisses. But sadly our little make out session ends before it even starts, because Bridgette just had to call.<br>"Hello?" I answered annoyed.  
>"Oh well excuse me for calling and pissing you off!" Bridgette replies equally annoyed as me now.<br>"I'm sorry, I was just... busy." I say blushing, starring at Trent. He smirks at me.  
>"Oh, well do you have enough time to buy a dress?" she says happily.<br>"uhh, sure?"  
>"Great! Drop by my house in 15, 'Kay?" She tells me.<br>I roll my eyes. "Okay. Bye."  
>"Adios!" she says hanging up. I look at Trent, and just look at him for a minute. Last night I realized I love him. Did he realize it too? Should I tell him that I love him? Then I remembered some advice my mom gave me once I started getting serious with Jack, to always let the guy say 'I love you' first. And I did, I waited for him to say it, and he finally did, when he gave me the locket... I put my fingers over it, still feeling connected to him.<br>"Well, I guess I'm going shopping!" I say with fake excitement, then I roll my eyes. Trent chuckles.  
>"I guess you are... For?" He asks.<br>"Schools Halloween dance." I answer.  
>"ohhhh." he says.<br>"Yeah..." Then he comes over me and kisses me, I never want to stop, just stand there, and kiss him forever. But I stop. "Bye." I breathe out.  
>"Bye..." he says kissing my forehead. And by that you can tell he doesn't want me to leave either. I walk to the door, and look at him one more time before I close the door.<br>When I get to Bridge's house, I ring her bell, and she quickly comes and answers the door. "Hey!" she says hugging me.  
>"Hi." I said forcing myself to smile. The truth is, it's really killing me to be hiding that I'm seeing Trent and not really seeing Cody, and I just wish I can tell Bridge the truth, she's my best friend, and it really sucks to be hiding it from her... And the rest of the gang, I just wish everyone I love could know the truth, but that would result into some major drama...and most importantly I wish Trent was never my teacher, because it will still be weird if 3 years from now were together and some of my former classmates see us together, it's still fucked up, because he was my teacher, and he might still be teacher... Who knows what could happen years from now.<br>On second thought I actually take that back about wishing Trent was never my teacher, things would be totally different if he wasn't. And I love how me and him are...all except hiding how we are...  
>"Is something wrong, Gwen?" Bridge asks concerned. I stop thinking, and then I smile.<br>"No, everything is perfectly fine... Why wouldn't it be?" I lie.  
>" I don't know, you just looked like you were thinking a lot."<br>"Oh, well I was just thinking about Cody you know." I say, twirling my hair. Ugh, just look how I'm acting! Bridge totally won't buy it.  
>"Wow, didn't know you liked Cody that much! Well anyways come on, Court's probably wondering why were taking so long at the door." I nod in agreement. We walk in the living room, and we find Court watching TV.<br>"Hey Gwen." she says with a big smile on her face.  
>"Hi. So are you two ready?" they both say yes. Then we go to my car.<br>"Oh hey what's the theme for the dance again?" I ask.  
>"It's a ball like thing; everyone HAS to wear a mask." Courtney says.<br>"Who came up with that idea? You or Blake?" Bridgette asks.  
>"Mr. Vice President did. It's a pretty damn good idea, I say." Courtney replies.<br>"Does he still like Cody?" I ask. Courtney nods. I drive for a little while without speaking, and I think Court and Bridge think I'm mad so they don't speak ether. Then I pull over, I can't take it anymore.  
>They look shocked but when they try to speak I tell them to shut up.<br>"I don't know how to say this, but... Never mind." I put the break back into drive, they look confused then I explain. "I can't tell you today, maybe another day, just don't bring this back up, unless I do ok? And I mean it, don't bring it back up." I couldn't do it. It's not right unless he's here. I have to much respect for Cody, so I can't tell them, until he's ready to come out...

A/N:Ok so like I said in the begging of this chapter I'm going to explain why I was gone for so long so here's why: The Internet on my laptop no longer works, and I can't fix it so I can't upload new chapters! Then a few days later my home computer broke, like it won't turn on at all -_- so I can't upload chapters, until I came up with an idea.  
>I can use the notes app on my iPod and write my chapters there. It kinda takes a while because I only use one finger to write it, so yeah, and I email the chapter to my e-mail, and then when I go over to my grandma's I'll upload it from my e-mail :D<br>Now there is a down side from this. I only go there on the weekends and it's like after a few weeks but I'll for sure upload a chapter or more on Saturday and Sunday. Just not EVERY Saturday and Sunday. But I'll try to come over more for my fans, and to spend some time with my grandma :)bye!  
>~Elise :3<p> 


	11. The New Pizza Guy

A/N:Hey guys! :) here's the 11th chapter! As far as the story goes I wanna do every main holiday like Christmas in the story and like when movies come out they might go to them, I have a lot of plans for this story and I'm already starting to think how the hell am I going to end this story? Lol I say there might be 30 chapters or more... I really hope to make it to 30 chapters on this story... Oh and also I want to make this other story, I had the idea for it even before this story, and I had these two other stories that I deleted but I wanna start them back up again to! So get ready for a lot of stuff coming! But just saying that here's chapter 12! :) oh and it takes place on October 29th here.

When we got to the mall you could tell that I made things awkward with Bridgette and Courtney, saying I'm going to say something, but then end up not saying it...But I bet when we start shopping everything will be okay. I hope...  
>When we got to the dress store I find my dress right away. It was the first thing that caught my eye, and the minute I saw it, i knew its all I needed to see. It is a black silk dress, that stops right at the ankle. It has short sleeves that are the color teal, like my old highlights... It looks like I still have some of my old goth flare. Oh well, I love the dress and I'm for sure getting it. When I came out of the dressing room, Bridge and Court were still looking for their dresses, but when they see me they stare at me in awe.<br>"Wow." Bridge says as I twirl for her.  
>"Pretty." Courtney says looking me up to down.<br>"I'm getting it." I say happily.  
>"Ohh, how much?" Court asks. I look at the tag and it actually has a decent price.<br>"Sixty." I reply. It's probably one of the cheapest things here.  
>"GET IT!" Bridgette says. "It looks great, and it's not even a lot!... Ooooh! I think I found my dress!" she says holding up a blue strap-less dress that stops at the knees.<br>"Try it on." I say smiling, hopefully they forgot all about what happened in the car because I sure did.  
>One hour and thirty minutes later, we have all of our things.<br>So I got the dress but I got the sleeves red instead. Got ballet flats to go with it since I do not believe in high heels. And for my mask it's a simple black mask with little red hearts by the end corner on my eyes.  
>Bridge got the blue dress she wanted, with a little white short sleeve sweater to hide her "arm fat" as she called it. And with blue heels, and a blue mask that has little sparkles on them. It's really makes her eyes stand out.<br>And as for Courtney she got a puffy purple dress that covers her feet, she got purple 5- inch heels with it. Ugh heels scare me it's like your walking on your tippy toes but you don't even notice it because of the shoes! But her mask is butterfly shaped and it has purple sparkles all over it. The guys already got their suits (Geoff, Duncan, and Cody)  
>There's only gonna be one dance after this and that's the Christmas dance. Then we have to wait all the way until June until Prom... Prom I wonder who I'll go with...Maybe I won't even go, but out of everything prom is the other thing I've been looking forward since I was a fresh man, even when I was goth I dreamed about going, eh , I'll worry about it when the time comes.<br>"Bye Gwen!" Bridgette and Courtney say, I realize were at Courtney's.  
>"Bridge you gonna stay over Court's?" I ask.<br>"Just for dinner... Do you wanna come or are you busy again?" for the past couple of weeks they've been asking to hang out with me, but I always say I'm busy... And then I go over to Trent's apartment, its the only time to see him.  
>"Yeah sorry, I'm busy... But tomorrow maybe all of the gang hang out?" I say hoping to make it up to all of them.<br>"Yeah, we'll text Duncan and Geoff." Courtney says with her small smile.  
>"Great! See you guys tomorrow." I say waving and driving away.<br>First I drive home, to tell my parents I'm going to Cody's for dinner, but I'm really going to Trent's. They just say to be home at midnight... I have an awesome curfew.  
>I drive to his apartment then go to the second floor and go to his door. I knock 3 times. No answer, I get his spare key from under his 'welcome' mat. I open the door quietly. I'm about to speak but then I hear an amazing voice singing and guitar playing... I listen for a minute then I realize they are playing Blame it on the Rain by He is We, I use to dedicate that to Michael, it was defiantly just other crush. (AN: You would get my last sentence if you ever listened to the song xD )  
>I walk to Trent's bedroom door, he's faced the other way strumming and singing. He finishes the song and goes to the next one , I pretend I'm walking over to his door again as loud as I can and walk into his room, then he turns around stunned.<br>"I didn't know you can sing, or play guitar!" I say starring at him.  
>"Oh yeah, I've been playing since I was ten... I wanted to make a career out of it, it didn't really happen as you can see..." he says looking down at his desk, that has all of these papers to grade.<br>"How did you end up an English teacher?" I ask curious.  
>"Well, after I graduated high school I sorta gave up music, and decided to go to College, and English was my favorite subject in school, so I thought 'Hey why not become an English teacher?' and 3 years later here I am. " he says shrugging.<br>"You were in college for 3 years?" I say, but that's not what I wanted to ask first.  
>"Yep, busted my ass off! But <em>college<em> was way more funner than high school." he tells me.  
>"So why did you give up music?" I ask.<br>"I guess a part of me thought I could never make it to the music business. So I just gave up, but secretly I regret it, it's still my passion."  
>"What about teaching?" I ask.<br>"I like it, but I don't see me still doing it in 5 years." He says, looking at the papers again.  
>"So are you ever gonna get back to becoming a singer?"<br>"Maybe." Then he comes to me and kisses me. "are you hungry?" he asks, I nod.  
>"Do you want me to cook tonight?" I ask.<br>"Nah, I'm running low of food, let's just order pizza."  
>"Okay." I smile at him. Then I get a text, it's from Cody. It says:<br>_Hey Gwen, wanna hang?_  
>"Hey can Cody come over?" I ask Trent.<br>"Sure, haven't seen the little guy here for a while."  
>I reply:<br>_Sure, I'm at Trent's, we ordered pizza._  
>I press send. Thirty seconds later he replies:<br>_K, see you soon xoxo_  
>I laugh, man he really is gay.<br>"So you got your dress?" Trent asks. I nod, starring at the TV. "Who are you going with?"  
>"Cody." I say, still staring at the TV.<br>"Your still pretending to date him?" I nod again. "Are you okay?" he asks.  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah I am just a little distracted sorry." I say kissing him.<br>"What about?"  
>"Everything. You and me, my friends, my family, and hiding everything and lying...it really sucks you know." I say.<br>"Yeah I know. I just wish we could go to the movies, or an restaurant, and go on a real date, instead of being stuck at my apartment... It really, really sucks not giving you a real relationship." He says looking deep into my eyes. We're about to kiss again but then there's a knock on the door, must be the pizza guy.  
>I go to the bathroom, while Trent handles the pizza guy. When I come back Cody and the pizza are here.<br>"Gwen! Blake was the pizza guy!" Cody says as i walk in.  
>"Hi to you to dude." I say laughing.<br>"Sorry Hi! But me and him totally hit off! We met at the door at the same time! And he told me he's going here so I told him it's the second floor, then my smart self pretended to go to the third floor so he doesn't expect anything." I give Cody props for that." But that's totally fate right? Meeting at the front door at exactly the same time!" he says with the biggest smile ever.  
>"Ok, I'll admit that's totally fate worthy for it to happen. I didn't even know he's a pizza guy?" I say questioning myself for not even knowing that.<br>"Its first day on the job." Cody informs, I raise a brow questioning how he even knows that. "He told me right now in the elevator, I don't stalk him Gwen!" We all laugh. Then Cody looks down at his hands.  
>"You okay dude?" Trent asks.<br>"I think I'm almost ready to come out... Not exactly now, but soon, when the moment comes I'll think I'll know." I smile at Cody.  
>"Seriously? " he nods, I go over to hug him. " I am so proud of you Buddie." I say squeezing him gently.<br>"And for once, I'm proud of me to..." He says pulling away from me. " Well I'm starved lets eat! " He yells happily.  
>The three of us grab a slice of pizza, and me, my boyfriendEnglish teacher, and my gay friend/fake boyfriend have an amazing dinner, sharing stories, laughs, and love.

A/N: Ok I have to say this is my favorite chapter yet! Heehee so review, and wait for new chapters soon to come! :)


	12. Happy Halloween

A/N: Hey guys Elise here :) so here's chapter 12, dont really need to say anything except for enjoy and this take place on Halloween! Oooooh! :3

I wake up on Monday morning by eggs thrown at my window, Ugh some Halloween thugs already starting this early to begin this holiday. And just to be bitchy about it the universe had to make Halloween on a MONDAY. Just great. And having to make November 1st on a Tuesday, which is my birthday, at least it's not on a Monday like it was last year... That had to be the worst birthday ever, still having terrible nightmares about Jack's death, crying myself to sleep, it was just terrible time period. I didn't really stop with all that until March, that's when I got a little better. I don't think even today I am totally, and fully recovered, but i am okay now.  
>I look at my clock and it says 6:23 am, well might as well start my day, I think and start beginning my day.<br>Since I'm one of the best friends of the school's president, she gets to pick people to help with school events, and since I am one of her besties, that's me, and the rest of the gang and a few volunteers. Goody for me right?  
>I start by going down to eat, my tummy is growling from no food since last night after going to Pizza Pizza with the gang, it was fun, I really missed chilling with them like we use to.<br>I decide to make a big breakfast since no one is up, I make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.. Mmm!  
>By the time the bacon is almost ready everyone is up , must have smelled the bacon I think.<br>"Happy Halloween!" I greet, then I realize that I'm in just a joyful mood, weird. They all grumble a 'hey' which makes me roll my eyes .  
>My mom kisses my dad and grabs two pieces of bacon, then starts running around the house.<br>"Susan? Why are in such a hurry?" my dad asks.  
>"Work wants be to come in early today, I'll be home by Five to start passing out candy, you can take care of that all day right Tom?" my mom asks.<br>"Sure Honey." he says kissing her again. I really hope I can end up having a marriage like my parents, a happy, loving, successful one. I never seen another married couple like this. How they still look at each other like they did when they were teenagers. I enjoy that I have parents who love each other instead of divorced parents who only got married because they had a kid, or they were stupid and drunk and decided 'hey let's get hitched!', then get divorced because of their mistake. I just wish that love was taken more seriously, with all that stupid crap where a guy only says he loves you to get into your pants, and leaves you alone and heartbroken, like there's actually a few good guys out there who would treat their lady right! And actually love her, and won't break her heart.  
>Then I feel a sting on my finger... OW! I was so deep in thought I burned my finger while flipping the bacon.<br>When the foods done I serve Charlie and Dad, and make a plate for myself and head to my room. It's 7 now, and school starts at 8, I better hurry.  
>I chow down my food while searching what to wear today.<br>Since its Halloween the school would like us to wear orange and black today, you don't absolutely have to, it's your choice, I decide I would like to do it, and since it's Halloween, might as well get some attention.  
>I wear a short sleeve orange shirt, with an black vest, then black jeans with an orange tutu. I know me wearing a tutu, unbelievable, but I don't really look retarded with it, so I decide to just go with it, yeah I'll get some stares, but who cares! I was goth before!<br>And to put the outfit together I add my black converse. I re- flat iron my hair to make it more straight, put my hoodie on, get my bag and walk to Charlie's room.  
>"You ready yet?" I ask, I have to drive him to school now since he's to lazy to walk. Ugh.<br>He comes out with this boring orange shirt with a pumpkin face on it and his black jeans and jacket, I roll my eyes at it.  
>He stares at my tutu and raises a brow, ha! The starring is starting.<br>"Nice tutu!" he laughs.  
>"Thanks!" I say smiling and walking down stairs leaving him standing there.<p>

when we get to school, I meet up with the gang by the front stairs where we now meet up when I don't drive them. Like today.  
>We all walk to English class... I haven't seen Trent since we had pizza with Cody, one of my favorite nights ever.<br>I sit next to Duncan and Cody in the back, Courtney is in the gym decorating for the dance tonight, with Blake, and we're gonna help after lunch and stay until 5 get ready after that, then come back to the school and wait for people to start coming...  
>Then Trent walks in "Okay class, since we finished our other book it's time to start a new one." He smirks and pulls out a book and faces the cover to us. 'The Hunger Games' "I convinced Mr. Franklin to let us read them, since they are becoming a movie, we are gonna read all three of them so the movie can't spoil it and then you read the books. That's why we never read Harry Potter... But the Hunger Gamed series is the new 'thing' and since it's Halloween, why not spend it by starting a good book." he says, then continues "I've read the series and lemme say, you will not be disappointed class! Now let's silently read the first 3 chapters."<br>The Hunger Games eh? I've heard of it before, just never really knew what it's about, so I read the back of it as he passes a copy of it to me, we look into each others eyes as he passes, he smiles a little. I smile.  
>The book sounds interesting... I start reading.<br>*3 Chapters Later*  
>Ok, I like it. Then the bell rings<br>"Ok guys read up to the end if part 1! Do not go further! We'll discuss the chapters tomorrow." Then I walk by his desk walking towards the door. "Nice tutu." He says smiling big.  
>"Thank you Mr. Smith." I say leaving his class giggling.<p>

After lunch me and Bridgette walk to the gym holding hands.  
>"Soo..." I say awkwardly<br>"I miss you Gweny, your so busy with Cody now, we barely hung out now... And when we do, you seem distant like you rather be somewhere else." She is my best friend but I think lately I've been drifting away from her... Not only her too, the rest of the gang too. I think they might feel it to.  
>"I know.. I just can't tell you why yet."<br>"Dude, like seriously what are you hiding from us? And I'm pretty sure it's not just one thing, I think you have a lot of things to tell me."  
>"Your right. But like, I just can't do it yet okay? But it'll be soon."<br>"How soon?" she asks.  
>"Soon." I reply, she nods, then we're at the gym. She lets go of my hand obviously pissed off at me. I sigh, I have to tell them soon, or if I don't I might loose them.<br>I walk through the gym doors and see the setting of dance coming along nice. Court comes running to me and starts yelling at me to make a banner for the gym door. I get busy right away. It's takes me about 2 hours to finish it, and when it's dry, Geoff and Duncan will hang it up. It's three- something now, school was dismissed. I decide to go see Trent.  
>But, when I get to his class... He's not there, there's a substitute teacher packing her things.<br>"Uhm, Where's Mr. Smith?" I ask her.  
>"Oh, he left school after lunch, for personal reasons." She tells me.<br>"He's okay right?"  
>"Oh yeah totally! ...Anything I can help you with hon?"<br>"...Oh, well not anymore, thank you anyways!" I nod my head saying goodbye. Hmmm I wonder why he left?

At 7, me, Bridge, and Court are getting ready at Courtney's house. All three of our dresses were here, Courtney kept them protected in her big ass closet. Court's dad is a lawyer, so they have a really, really nice house.  
>Courtney's mom died when Court was 6. She never talks about it, but all I know is that Courtney still cries about it sometimes.<br>Court is also an only child, so her house gets pretty lonely, Her dad is always at work or out of town. It's rare that you see him here. But since he's always gone, he makes it up to Court by buying her clothes and jewelry, and all that good stuff.  
>"Ok! We gotta hurry! We have to be back at school by eight! and the cafeteria squad are setting up the DJ table, and food, it only takes them like an hour! So hurry up!"<br>I'm doing my make-up. Eyeliner...Mascara... Eye Shadow...And red lipstick. Done! I help Bridge put her hair in a messy bun, she really pulls it off. Court is curling her hair, she's gonna curl my hair, when she's done with her hair.  
>Bridge starts applying liquid eye liner on the top of her eyes, than mascara, and then clear lip gloss. Usually she doesn't wear make- up at all.<br>Courtney sits me down roughly and begins curling my hair. It only takes her 12 minutes, that's because she was rushing oh and pulling my hair while doing it!  
>Bridge is ready, she's just watching a movie and laughing her ass off. I put on my dress without messing up my hair and make-up. I look at my reflection, and all I can think is how much I miss my tutu. Hehe.<br>Courtney is just putting on eyeliner and fake lashes, she already has her dress on. Then we're already. We get our shoes at her front door, we had to break them in. I get my keys and put on my mask and start the car.

A/N: I know what a lame way to end the chapter -_- but the next one will be kinda lame to... Because Idk what's gonna happen at the dance! Damn writer's block -_-


	13. The Dance

A/N: Soo here is the dance chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)

When we arrive in front of the school, we walk in. It starts at 8 and ends at 11, 11 was the latest we could get on a school night. Plus we have homework to do, well the people who worked on the dance do, all students were supposed to do it before the dance.  
>The gym is boring, yet pretty with the decorations. We need the lights, I get them from the janitor's closet. I plug it in, and suddenly black and orange lights start flashing all over the room. Now it looks welcoming.<br>At 7:56 is when kids are starting to arrive to the dance, at 8:23 is when the rest of the seniors get here.  
>At 8:30 I realize I'm bored. I have no one to dance with since Cody is no-where to be found, and that all I'm doing is little touch- ups with the dance like: Always making sure theres enough punch in the punch bowl, enough snacks, that the DJ is playing decent music, etc.<br>I look at everybody having fun, I spot Courtney and Duncan laughing and dancing, and just having a blast with each other. It kinda makes me sick. On second thought I am— I run to the bathroom to puke, it's a pinkish color... Then I realize it's the shrimp I was eating 15 minutes ago. I go to the snack table and take the bowl of shrimps and throw them away.  
>I think I'm the only person who has actually ate something from there, people are only getting refreshments, like eat people! Damn..<br>I'm supposed to be having fun, not just sitting around being lame, and seeing everyone else having fun... It's almost like I don't belong here, how this actually seems annoying, that the mask themed ball is soo over rated. That this is for little kids. Then I realize I still am a kid. Or at least I loose the privilege of it in like 3 hours... Wow, in like 3 hours I will be 18. An adult, I guess I really am grown up, I've been through a lot in my child-hood and now the times up. Wow now I'm in a more suckier mood. Is that even possible?  
>"Hey Gwen." I hear above me. I look up and see Blake. Blake is super tall, and me sitting down makes him even taller.<br>Even though he's wearing a mask you can tell by his voice it's him. He has one of those voices where you just can't forget about because it's so smooth, so calm, and so... natural.  
>I study Blake for a second. With his hands behind his back, standing still and straight, a gentle smile on his face, his blue eyes shining through his mask under the halloween lights. He's totally gorgeous. And that suit on him makes him look even better! Can totally see how the fact of him being gay upsets all girls.<br>"Oh hey." I say. This is one of the first times I have talked to Blake, I had a few classes with him last year, and we've been assigned partners a few times, but we never really had a real discussion. When we did work together, we just did work. I even thought he was into me last year because he was being a little too nice, then I found out he was gay. Or maybe i was into him... But then I sadly started talking to Michael, and then I fell for him... Ew.  
>"So why aren't you dancing?" he asks. I raise my brow looking at him just standing there in front if me.<br>"I should ask to the same question." I say to him. He burst out into a huge smile.  
>"Oooh, you got me! But still why aren't you." then I think, why am I just sitting her? The first thing that comes into my mind is Cody.<br>"Why am I here?Why am I here... Oh! Because I can't find Cody." I say, he looks unconvinced.  
>"C'mon, who are you fooling with that dating bit, surely not me!" I look at him shocked. Can he really tell that me and Cody is just an act.<br>"Excuse me?" i ask. He just shakes his head, disappointedly.  
>" Do you wanna dance?" I glance the crowd scanning for Cody again. I just nod. What does this guy want from me?<br>We walk to the dance floor blending in with all the other pairs dancing. I take his hand, he promptly places his right hand on my waist, as I place my left hand on his shoulder.  
>"So, why are you fake dating Cody?" he asks, I stare at him angry, why the fuck is he being so noisy.<br>"Who says I'm fake dating him?" I ask, ignoring his question.  
>"I do. It's surely unconvincing." he tells.<br>"Not to the rest of the school. How do you know?"  
>He smirks. "You try to hard to make it convincing. " He tells. " You act too happy with him, I know that your not one of those girls, who are just soo happy with a boyfriend. "<br>"You don't know me at all dude. And how do I act to happy?" I say, "accidentally" stepping on his foot, I mumble out a sorry.  
>"The big cheesy ass smile you have as you guys walk through the halls with his arm around you. like the smile people use for taking a yearbook picture, it's forced." He says looking disgusted. " The shock expression you have as he puts his arms around you. Like wondering why the hell he's doing then you remember 'Oh yeah I'm dating him!' and—" I cut him off.<br>"Okay I get it! By the sounds of it you keep a close eye on me and him." I inform.  
>"I do, don't I? Almost like I have a crush on him. I'm pretty sure you know I'm gay. Everyone does." he says looking down. " And I know Courtney told you I like him." I look at him as he says this observing his expression.<br>"Yeah she did."  
>"That's okay, because I know you told Cody. And I know that he's gay." He says smiling at the word 'gay', but he has joy in his face when he says it, like it makes him sooo happy.<br>"How?" I ask.  
>"Well now I do." he says laughing, I slap him playfully on his shoulder. Bitch tricked me!<br>"Don't tell anyone ok? He's not ready to come out yet. I'm the only person who knows." I look down, thinking about how Trent knows, and now Blake.  
>"I wouldn't tell. I know how he feels."<br>"So why are we here right now? What do you want?" I ask.  
>He twirls me. "A date." He whispers in my ear. This makes me blush, even that I know he means with Cody.<br>"I know he would love to. Just not yet Blake. I know he's not ready. Just give him until he's ready." I tell him. He nods understanding. Then the third song we've danced to ends. And we let go of each other, walking our separate ways.  
>Then I finally see Cody, dancing like a monkey. He never really could dance... I put on a big fake smile... Then I remember what Blake said as we were dancing 'You try to hard' So I calm my shit and put on my normal smile i usually have with Cody.<br>"Hey." I say. He stops his ridiculous dancing.  
>"Heyy babe." he says leaning in to kiss me. It feels wrong still doing this. Acting. It kills me, that I cheat on Trent and he's okay with it. But does he see it the way I do? Yeah I'm helping out my gay friend, trying to convince everyone he's straight, but there's Sooo many things wrong with this. How can Trent be okay with me kissing Cody. Yeah, he's gay, but i'm still kissing another guy who isn't my boyfriend...<br>I kiss back Cody, but I imagine it's Trent. But it's impossible to.  
>The rest of the night Cody is at my side at all times. Yeah I have fun with him, but it doesn't get awesome until I meet up with Bridge and when I feel satisfied with my night. It actually makes me forget how fucked up my life is, how I'm secretly dating my English teacher. How I'm fake dating Cody, and how much I'm lying to everyone. My friends. My family. The whole school, everybody.<br>At 10:32 is when I decide to leave early. With out all my friends and my fake boyfriend. It's when I decide to see my real boyfriend. I say my good byes though. Geoff gets kinda mad that I'm leaving so early. But whatever. Cody walks me to my car.  
>"You gonna see Trent?" He asks. I nod. "I saw you with Blake." I look up at him.<br>"You did?"  
>"Uhh, yeah. That why I just said that." I giggle. "What were you guys talking about?"<br>"Well to be honest. Us." I say.  
>"You and me?"<br>"Yeah. He knows we're not really dating." Cody's eyes widen in horror."Don't worry, our secret is safe with him." he calms down a bit. " Oh yeah and he asked you out." I tell him. His eyes widen again, but this time he smiles too.  
>"Are you for real?" I nod." Dude tell him yes!" I laugh.<br>"You sure you ready for your first date with a guy?" I ask him. He looks down for a minute.  
>"Yeah. You know what I actually am." Cody says with the biggest smile ever. I go and hug him.<br>"I'm soo happy for you! " I tell him.  
>"I know, I'm happy for myself to." I roll my eyes at him.<br>"Well, I'll tell Blake tomorrow." He nods and smiles. "See you tomorrow to." I say getting in my car.  
>"Bye Teacher's Pet!" he says. Yeah he actually calls me that like he said he would. Ugh!<br>"Bye Cody." I say driving off.  
>I get to Trent's in no time. I alerted him I was coming over right after I left Cody.<br>I knock 3 times, I see his eye through the peep hole... Heehee it looks really big.  
>"Hey." He says. Then for the first time tonight. I feel happy, like I belong right here at his front door. I feel completed. I smile my rare smile , the one that only Trent can bring.<br>"Hi." I say walking in. I'm now aware that I'm still wearing my dress when I have to go in side-ways to fit through the door.  
>"You look nice. Wish I could have seen you at the dance. Did you have fun?"<br>I make a face. "It was okay.. I had a little fun yet..." I trail off.  
>"It was lame?" He finishes my sentence.<br>"Yeah, pretty much." I say shaking my head, realizing my friends and I set up that dance.  
>"Well at least you look beautiful" he says still looking at me. I blush.<br>"I look okay." I admit. I don't convince him.  
>"Okay? You look amazing! I can't believe you don't even notice it!" he tells me.<br>All I say is "Thank you." I look at my watch. It's exactly 11:00. Curfew is 12.  
>"What time is it?" Trent asks. I tell him. Then he smirks. " I have a surprise for you." he gets my attention. "In exactly an hour you shall be 18. And I just wanted to be the very first person to say Happy Birthday." He comes closer to me and kisses me. "Happy Birthday." he says, then he grabs a small present under a magazine. It's obviously a CD. I unwrap it confirming that it is.<br>"I made you a mix CD of songs that remind me of you, some I thought you would like, some of my originals, and some of my absolute favorites." he says.  
>"Thanks." I say. I love it. Even though its very small gift, it's meaningful. And I appreciate it. I kiss him again.<br>"Oh, you think that's it? Oh noo, there's one more thing, which is the surprise." He says getting up, I raise an brow curiously. "Close your eyes." He commands me. I do it. I listen to him open a door and then walking back to couch where I am. I hear something, a purr. "Open your eyes." as I open them, I see a small kitten in his hands. It has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.  
>"Is it mine?" I say smiling.<br>"Well yeah, but I thought we could take care of it... Together." I look at him. He got _us_ a cat. A cat to share. It's our cat. Not just mine, but his also.  
>"It's ours?" He nods. I have a cat with Trent. This is kinda a big deal. This shows that he wants this relationship to last a long time, that he's committing to me, that this relationship is going somewhere. He pets the little kitten, taking in all it's cuteness, but I'm just starring at him. I love Trent soo much. And I didn't know it's possible for me to feel like this after almost 2 months. But it turns out you can. Because my feelings are proof. He notices me starring at him.<br>"Are you—" I cut him off, kissing him over and over again. I want to tell him I love him but I can't. I know I have to wait for him to say it. Because if I say it first, I know I'll get hurt. He might not say it back, or love me yet. And I can't take that.  
>We kiss for a little longer until the cat interrupts us by meowing.<br>"What's its name?" I ask. I stare at the all black cat with white paws.  
>"Her name is up to you." He tells me. I smile at him.<br>"How about..." I think for a moment, and for some reason that book were reading in English pops into my mind. 'The Hunger Games' I immediately think off the name of the main character. "Katniss. How about Katniss?" I ask Trent. He smiles at me. He knows I'm serious about it to.  
>"It's fine with me babe." he says kissing me, we start making out again. That was the first time he ever called me babe. I don't think I've ever been in a relationship... Well beside me and Jack's where we called each other 'babe', 'baby', or anything else like that. It actually kinda makes me sick. But not when Jack or Trent say it. Because I actually love them , and I love it when they say it.<br>At 11:45 Trent suggests that I should leave now or else I'll be late for curfew. But we both don't want me to go. We kiss at his door for 5 minutes, I say goodbye to Katniss and take my CD. We both decided that she stays with Trent and I can see her when I come over every night or after school. I kiss Trent one finale time and leave.  
>When I get home, moms sitting by the fireplace, watching the flames dance. She looks spaced out. I have to say 'Hey mom' three times to get her attention.<br>"How was your Halloween?" I ask.  
>"It was okay. It was nice passing out candies to the little children and seeing all their costumes. How was the dance?"<br>"It was okay... I had fun, but it was kinda lame you know."  
>"Oh... Well you look pretty." She tells me. Then she looks at the fire again, getting spaced out again.<br>"Mom are you okay?" I ask, she looks at me.  
>"Yeah honey, I'm okay. Get to bed okay?" She tells me. I nod, heading to my room. I stop at the middle of the stairs and look at me mom spaced out. Then I see her wet face...She was crying? Weird. I look at her some more. Then I know my mom just lied to me, because clearly she is not okay. I ignore it anyway, she'll tell me what's wrong tomorrow. I walk to my room, put on my pj's and take off my make- up. I get under the covers and glance at the clock. Midnight. I fall asleep right at that moment, thinking 'Happy Birthday to me'.<p> 


	14. mystery gift

A/N: So did you guys like the last chapter? :D It was fun to write! They got a kitty :3 And named it Katniss xD I seriously was gonna name it like Susie or something than I thought of how they are reading the book and I was like oh I have to do Tht! Heehee I'm smart :D and yes they are reading the hunger games xD my brother actually did that the summer before he went to High School, they made him read the first book. And now like after seeing the movie last month I'm absolutely obsessed with it! Finished the last book on the 5th! :(but uhh on to this chapter! Enjoy :3  
>(WARNING! CUTTING SCENCE... OR MORE LIKE FLASHBACK)<br>In the morning, I'm woken by mom,dad, and Charlie.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shout together. I groan. I see my mom carrying a breakfast tray.<br>Every time it's someone's birthday, we greet them with a breakfast in bed. They get my mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes, with their eggs made however you prefer. (Sunny side-up, scrambled, or boiled.)  
>With FOUR pieces of bacon!<br>Getting four pieces of bacon is a kinda big thing in this house. Because we only get three normally, and we absolutely can't have anymore. It's a stupid rule.  
>They set the tray on my lap as I sit up. It's six a.m, and I have never been soo tired in my life... Well as it seems.<br>I start my one person feast as they leave, neatly cutting my pancakes into little pieces.  
>I know tonight I'm getting a party. And I know I'll be coming an hour late to it. Every year it was like that... Well not last year. Everyone was smart enough to let me be last year.<br>I remember me and Jack were going to do it that day. We had that planned, that we could wait until then. I use to believe in sex before marriage. Well I still sorta do. I want to wait until I get married, it would be really special for me, but if that moment comes with Trent, or another future boyfriend that I really love, I'll probably will do it.  
>But I rather wait 'till I'm married. It would be so romantic to just be with just one person the rest of my life. But yet again I'll just be with just ONE person for the rest of my life.<br>I read two chapters of Hunger Games as I eat. Damn, this book is really good, but I think Katniss is sort of weird. But one of the most unique characters I have ever read about in a book.  
>I finish my breakfast by 6:43 and start getting ready.<br>I go to the bathroom, wash my face, and brush my teeth, and put on my makeup. My lips are still kinda red from my lipstick from last night.  
>I put on my eye-liner, mascara, and eye shadow.<br>I go in my room to change. I pick out a yellow t-shirt, I wear my black vest with it, and some skinny jeans. And of course my black converse.  
>I don't really have a fashion sense. If I like it I'll wear it. Clothes are clothes, and I don't really express my self with them. I like being simple and wearing comfy clothes. But somedays I take risks and try expressing myself, like yesterday in the tutu, I felt young and excited like how all kids felt yesterday on Halloween.<br>It's 7:21 when I'm all ready for school. I decide to finish all the way to part one like Trent had said to. Trent's class is the only class I do my homework for everyday. Sometimes when I go over to his apartment he helps me out. It's sweet of him.  
>When I finish part one I am shocked. But sorta saw it coming. I am really into this book now. I look at my watch and decide I'll pick up the gang a little early. I ditch Charlie and decide he can walk to school today... I'm so bogus.<br>When I go down-stairs I see my mom sitting on the couch and remember about last night and why she was so distant? I still wonder what was up with her.  
>I go to Geoff's house first.<br>Geoff and I aren't the closest, but we do have this strong bound, He was my guy best friend, we were super close when Jack was alive. Mostly because of Jack, so when he died we drifted apart.  
>Well I kind of drifted apart from all my friends when he died. But I fixed that. All except me and Geoff's friendship. I think I did that because I was afraid of him, that he would bring Jack up, and I would fall back into that deep depression I had for the first three months, The one that was just god- awful, the one that terrified me to my very core.<br>When I get to Geoff's he shocked to see me. Alone.  
>"Uhh, hey dudette." He says.<br>"Hi."  
>"What are you doing here?" he asks me.<br>"Picking you up for school. Obviously." I say. He laughs, we use to have this inside joke where we would say obviously at something that was just right at there but no one could tell. Looking back its sort of dumb, but my friendship with him has always been dumb. But dumb as the best way possible.  
>"Oh." And then there's this awkward silence. Then he speaks again. "Just lemme get my bag from inside." he's right at the door then he stops and asks. "Wanna come inside... Birthday Chick?" he says the last two words with a smirk. I roll my eyes.<br>"Sure Geoffrey!" He cringes at me saying his full name, he hates when I do that. I know that of course.  
>It's been a long time since I've been inside Geoff's house, maybe a year? The gang barely comes here, we just pick him outside to hang out. If we go to someone's house a lot, it's Bridge. But we're mostly just hanging out at the mall or a pizza place.<br>Geoff's house is exactly the same from the last time I was here. The walls are still baby blue, family pictures all over the place, white furniture everywhere. It's really simple but welcoming.  
>Geoff has a big family. 3 brothers, 4 Including him, and 2 sisters who are twins and the oldest. They're now in their second year of college. Their names are Lisa and Lila.<br>The next oldest is his brother Josh, he graduated high school last year, he didn't go to college. But he lives with his girlfriend in Chicago now.  
>Then Geoff is the next oldest, then there is Scott, he's at boarding school and he's a freshman.<br>Then Max is the baby of the family and is in 5th grade. He and Geoff are really close, if somebody were to lay a finger on Max, Geoff would kick their ass. Max is almost like a son to Geoff. And it's really amazing how Geoff could love someone so much... Beside Bridge of course.  
>"So how are you and Bridgette?" I ask him.<br>"Same as always. You know, me and her three- year anniversary is coming up on the 12th." he says proud.  
>Wow, I can't believe they've been together this long...Maybe if Jack was still alive, that could of been us.<br>"So what is this anniversary of? First kiss? First date?... Or first time?" He freezes at my last question.  
>"First kiss. And the day we decided that we are a couple."<br>"Sweet... So when did you guys first do it?" Oh my god. Can't believe I just said that.  
>"Damn dude. Aren't we curious?" He laughs, then decides to tell me. "May 8th of freshman year." I'm shocked he still remembers.<br>"How do you still—?"  
>"Remember?" He cuts me off. "Because that's when we BOTH lost it, dudette." He shares. And by it, he obviously means his virginity.<br>"Wow." it's all I could say.  
>"Yeah I know...so you never lost it right?" he asks. I decide to tell him since he told me. I shake my head.<br>"When Jack was here... He told me you guys were planning to... And when he died, all I could think about was you and him. He loved you soo much. You know that right?" He asks. And out of nowhere I feel tears streaming down my warm cheeks.  
>"Yeah... I knew." Then I'm sobbing remembering every memory me and him had. And what this day meant.<br>It wasn't just my birthday, it was the day me and Jack planned to do it, the day he told me he loved me the year before he died, and the day where I first cut myself.  
>No one knows I use to cut myself, Well except Trent. But it was a secret I had. All to myself, one of the secrets I would hold to a very long time.<br>I think back to this day last year. It was exactly 6:37 pm, it was the exact time I placed the blade into my skin. I was watching the clock since six o'clock thinking what should I do? I didn't want to be alive, I was in such misery. I couldn't take it no more. I wanted to kill myself, but I knew if I did that I would just cause everyone I love to suffer the misery I'm going through now. And I certainly didn't want anyone to feel how I do. Then I decided to do some homework, which was stupid, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it.  
>So I was sharpening my pencil, I was studying the sharpener... I look at the blade, I was curious, I wanted to express myself, feel a different kind of pain. A pain I could actually handle.<br>So I took out the blade out of the sharpener. I twirled it in my fingers. Watching my lamps light reflect of it. I looked at the clock it's was only six- fifteen.  
>Every five minutes I tried to slice my skin, but I kept chickening out. Then it was six- thirty came, I had to decide if I was gonna do it or not. I know I could do it, I just needed the courage to.<br>At six thirty- five I was about to give up. It took me two minutes to try to release the position of almost cutting myself but then after two seconds after the clock turned into six thirty- seven I sliced my skin quickly. It hurt. But not as much as the pain I bet Jack felt. I watched the blood ooze out of the cut, then I cut my arm again, watch the blood ooze, then cut myself again and repeat. I did that ten times on each arm. I wondered what Jack was doing was saying about this heaven. Was he disappointed in me? Was he sad that his death made me do this? How did he feel?  
>When the cuts were done bleeding I rolled up my long sleeves. After this night I wore long sleeved everything.<br>Dresses, t-shirts, pajamas, sweaters. I couldn't afford anyone to find out. They would send me to get help. I would be a crazy person in a mental hospital. But at one point I wish my family did send me to get help. To make me talk about Jack's death to someone, instead of letting me have my own space, in my bed room for three whole months! It angered me. But I got over it.  
>I came back to reality I spaced out for a moment, but it felt like hours thinking about that memory. Then I realize, keeping Geoff out was huge mistake, he was supposed to be the person I was supposed to express my feelings about Jack all along. So then I finally catch up with all the times I was supposed to talk about him. We talk for half an hour, we're both in tears, we share memories about Jack. All the low and high points we both had with him, how we felt when he died.<br>Geoff says how and Bridgette and him got closer by him sharing his feelings about Jack, and how they first said I love you to each other.  
>"Do you remember the date you told her?" he nods.<br>"August 23, 2010." He tells.  
>"Who said I love you to who first?" I ask.<br>"I said it to her first." I smile. "But! I heard her say she loves me in her sleep before when she was spending the night at my house."  
>"Is that made you say it to her." I ask.<br>He looks down. "Yes." I shake my head laughing. "Hey! But we knew we loved each other! We didn't have to say it. You could tell by the way she just starred at me... And by the way I kissed her, the way I said her name... She knows I love her, and I know she loves me." he says. That has to be the deepest thing he has ever said!  
>"Is she 'The One' for you?" He looks at me.<br>"Obviously." and then me and him just burst out laughing. And then we finally manage to stop. "But seriously, I know I would like to spend my whole life with her. I really love her dude." he says. I smile.  
>"Good. Because I know Bridge totally feels the same." I say. He smiles<br>"Great. "  
>"Well we should go pick the rest of the gang..." I say not wanting to stop this great conversation.<br>"We should... Hey you know we only came in here to get my bag... And we spent like 45 minutes talking!" We start laughing again. Then I stop. I realize he said 45 minutes!  
>"What time is it?" I say terrified, he shares the horror.<br>"Fuck! We're gonna be late dudette!" We run out the door, to my car. We pick up Duncan who is looking up and down the street for us. Courtney is usually with him.  
>"Where the hell have you guys been!... What the hell were you crying Gwen?" he asks. I look in my mirror, my make-up is all fucked up. Ugh! Why didn't Geoff tell me!<br>"Yeah, me and Geoff were talking about Jack. I'm okay though. Where's Court?"  
>"She got fed up waiting for you guys! So met up with Bridge at school ten minutes ago."<br>"Sorry dude." Geoff says.  
>"Why didn't you go with them?" I ask him.<br>"Because I knew you guys were gonna come pick me up, and I didn't want to piss you off by not being there."  
>"Well that's nice." I say. Then we're at the school. I park, then they run in. "Hey I'll meet up with you guys! I gotta fix my make-up!" they nod. Then the bell rings for first period. They disappear into the hallways. I walk to the nearest girls room.<br>I go to the mirror, and look at my reflection.  
>I'm a mess. Well just my make-up.<br>My eyes are red, my mascara and eyeliner is smeared. I take it all off and do my make-up all over again.  
>I'm already late to class, so I don't see the point to hurry my ass.<br>I go to my locker and freeze. There it is all decorated. There's a small banner at the top that says 'Happy 18th Gwen!' I know it Bridge's hand writing. Then there's this collage of pictures of me since freshman year. Some with the gang, and one with Jack. It's the same one Bridge put on Jack's grave. The one of me and him. I'm smiling at the camera. Happy as ever. It was taken toward the end of freshman year. Around March, Bridge took the picture. She wanted to make this scrap- book for our first year of high-school. I look younger, I'm only wearing mascara, it gave me a more natural look. My hair is short and curly.  
>I'm just starring and smiling at the camera, I sense Jack's stare, he whispers in my ear.<br>"Your beautiful." he says. My smile grows bigger, and I show my crooked teeth. I know after the picture is taken I will kiss his face off. Then Bridge takes the picture.  
>I open my eyes coming back to the present, missing the past. I think about after the flash went off how I stayed smiling for a moment and started kissing Jack, and how he smiled in between kisses.<br>I touch the old picture as my heart aches. I really miss him today. I look at him staring at a younger me, there's no doubt you could see his love for me in his eyes. His beautiful gre—green? Did I almost say green? Who has green eyes? I think for moment and remember Trent. I smile. At least I have him.  
>I go back to my thought. I look at his beautiful blue eyes. His black curly hair is all over the place. It's bed head, but only he could pull it off. It makes him look gorgeous.<br>I wish I could go back to that moment. Feel his love again, go back to the night he got killed, and decide not to go out that night, so he wouldn't get killed... But that would be selfish of me. I know that means if I did that, that would mean no Trent now, and I would still be with Jack, And Trent would be my English teacher... But wouldn't that make everything easier? I shake my head and get rid of that thought.  
>I shouldn't even bother thinking about that, it's worthless thought... Even though a part of me wishes I could do it. But it's just me missing Jack. I scan the rest of the pictures for a moment and walk to English class. I'm twelve minutes late.<br>When I walk in, all eyes are on me. Trent looks glad to see me. But frowns at me interrupting the discussion of Hunger Games. When I sit in the only seat left in the class (which is next to Cody) Trent continues what he was saying, I don't pay attention the whole time. I'm in a sad mood now. Ugh. Then he tells the class to read on until chapter 15, he says if we don't finish it by end of class we have to finish it for homework. I don't read I just sit there. Cody looks at me, he mouths: 'You okay?', I shake my head. Then Trent calls me.  
>"Gwen, can I see you in the hall way please?" I roll my eyes, and walk out the class room, people still stare at me. I look at Cody and he gives me a thumbs-up. I manage to give him a small smile. Trent follows me out the door and closes it.<br>"Are you okay?" He asks. I'm not looking at him, if I do I'll cry again, and I can't mess up my make-up. I shake my head. "What's wrong?" I look at him and the tears about to fall out my eyes go away, it's like they sucked back into my eyes. I stare at his beautiful green eyes. I decide whether I like blue or green eyes better...I can't decide.  
>"Jack. He's been running through my mind all day." I confess to him. He sighs a sigh of sympathy.<br>"Sorry to hear that. But it's your birthday. He wouldn't want you thinking about him." What he says somehow angers me.  
>"So he wouldn't want me to remember the day he told me he loved me! He wouldn't want me to remember that this was the date we were supposed to have sex? To have both of our first times!" I yell at him. He looks at me puzzled.<br>"You were gonna have sex with him?" he asks.  
>"Uhh yeah, we planned to do it exactly a year ago, but something got in the middle of our future plans. His death." I scowl at him.<br>"Look, calm down." I roll my eyes, but I take a deep breath for him. He smiles a little. Then he sits down on the bench right next to us, he motions for me to come over.  
>"When Melody died..." Trent starts. "I didn't want to believe it. When I saw her dead body, she didn't look dead. So guess what I did?" he looks at me for a minute then I catch on.<br>"Oh! What? What did you do?"  
>"I started laughing." He says. I raise my eyebrow. What the hell?<br>"What the hell?" I repeat out loud. He lets out a sort laugh.  
>"I know right! Well, I started laughing because I thought they were playing a joke on me, and that she was just in a coma or something. Then they asked me. 'Why are you laughing ?' and I told them 'Okay guys, you can stop the act now' and they just looked me. It was silent for minutes, then I looked at her, I really, really looked at her and it made me realize the truth. My wife, the love of my life, is dead. And she's not coming back, and that made me loose it."<br>"What did you do?" I asked.  
>"I wasted five months drunk. I think if I was ever sober it was like only for a day."<br>"Wow." I say, he nods.  
>"But I got help. And here I am, I'm okay with her being dead, because for some reason that was supposed to happen. And I found out that reason a few months ago."<br>"What was it?" I ask.  
>"You. If I was still married, we wouldn't be here right now. You would just be Gwen Nelson. My student, a girl who is in my first period class. A complete stranger." His words sink into me. Is it true? Do things really do happen for a reason? And us in life have to find out what the reason is? Possibly. It makes sense for me and him. Both of our lovers died. And here we are, together.<br>"Maybe you right." I admit. He smiles.  
>"I know. You just gotta think like this. Happy. You can't get let down by the past. It's the PAST. We're supposed to let it go, we don't always HAVE to, but we're supposed to." Fuck, why is Trent so deep today?<br>"Thank you." I kiss his cheek. Then we remember our surroundings. High school. He's my teacher right now, he's . Not Trent.  
>"Well we better get back to class Miss Nelson." And I'm not Gwen. I'm Miss Nelson. "Oh and by the way, You have lunch detention with me for coming late to class." He says with a sly smile.<br>"Aww isn't my boyfriend the greatest!" I say rolling my eyes, he laughs and opens the door. I look at the clock, we were only talking for 7 minutes. We go to his desk and he writes a slip for his detention he holds at lunch for kids who are late, skip his class, or act up. He hands me it and I walk back to my desk.  
>Cody asks what it is, I tell him, he snickers. I flip him off, and Trent pretends not to see.<br>I read on in Hunger Games, but I can't focus, so I just pretend to read and think until the bell rings. Trent reminds me about my lunch detention as I walk out, I wave him away. I go to my locket and wait for my friends. Cody puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. I smile. A real smile.  
>"Happy Birthday!" he says handing me a gift.<br>"You didn't have to!" I say. I seriously told all my friends I want nothing, just for them to celebrate my birthday with me.  
>"But I did. Soo, open it up!" he smiles at me.<br>"Here?"  
>"Yes here!" I open it up, it's a bracelet and earrings. The earrings are little black hoops, a little smaller than a quarter. And the bracelet is black with shiny fake diamonds.<br>"Thank you." I say hugging him. Then the rest of the gang comes. They all hug me and say Happy Birthday.  
>"So you like your locker?" Bridgette asks.<br>"Yes! Whose idea?" Bridge raises her hand. "Thank you." I say hugging her again. "So is this your present to me?" I joke. She takes this seriously and her eyes widen.  
>"Oh god no! This was just something nice to make your birthday more special. Do want your pre—." I cut her off.<br>"I was just kidding Bridge! Calm your tits." I say, everyone laughs, Bridgette blushes and Geoff comforts her by pulling her closer to him, she snuggles into his shoulder. "So when did you guys do this?" I ask.  
>"After you left and when the dance was over, took us an hour to make the collage." Courtney tells.<br>"Did your open your locker yet?" Duncan asks, I shake my head. "Well do it woman!" He commands I laugh and follow the order. Four presents fall out of my locker. I open the first one (which is Duncan's) and gasp!  
>AN: And this is how I'm ending the chapter :)  
>It took me a very long time to write this and I'm sorry! And the reason I gave you a long chapter is because I'm not always sure when ima update, so might as well give you this! Sorry for the cliffhanger -.- I'll try to update by next Friday(animeluvrrluvscookys:prob. not! shes a little slow since she been writin this on her ipod! also i ferget to post her chapters for her so...YEAH! ill try to post them faster!sry!).<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys ^-^  
>Sooo you guys I have started writing this June 6... And I just finished writing chapter 14 five days ago... I am very mad at myself for doing that, like I haven't written in five days? D: I know all my old fans don't know I'm back so I hope I got some new ones... I'm going to start telling you guys when I started my chapters and ended them to be fair and tell you guys how long I've been writing. My last chapter... VERY hard to write. It may be short when you read it... But it's SUUUUPPPEEERRR long on my iPod(animeluvrluvscookys:her chapters are actually getting longer if u havent noticed ^_^). And I just had to end that shit because it took me like 2 or 3 weeks : And since school is ending in a week I will be less busy :D ... And tired -.- lol well better start the chapter :3 Also a little(animeluvrluvscookys:LOT!) inappropriate things in this chapter -.- lol sorry..

Duncan is totally laughing his ass off to my reaction to his presant, Geoff is laughing with him while Bridgette is equally as horrified as me, and Court. . . She is now beating the crap out of Duncan for his presant to me, which makes Geoff laugh more.  
>I drop the present on the floor. What is it? A penis lollipop. It's still in the box, but it's disgusting to even hold the box it's in. I am soo fucking mad at Duncan. I can't believe he did this.<br>I know why he got this, it was about a year ago in October or something, I was sad about Jack so he tried to cheer me up, so he decided to show me some Shane Dawson videos.  
>Me and him fucking love Shane Dawson, he's gross but funny as hell! We use to watch him every Saturday at his house but not anymore. Sometimes we do... But it's rare. But back to the point.<br>There's this one episode where Shane is just talking and someone asks him What's your favorite food or something, I'm not totally sure since it was like a year ago and then he starts talking about the penis lollipop. It was the first time I laughed since Jack died.  
>It was just shocking that there was such thing, and for some reason I thought that was so funny. And I remember it just made Duncan so happy to see me finally smile. Then we tried for months looking for one just for the hell of it but by January we forgot all about it.<br>So I guess this nasty present actually has meaning, I can't believe I forgot all about it and he remembered.  
>Then I start laughing again like the first time I heard of the lollipop, Duncan looks at me and starts laughing to, Courtney stops hitting him, Bridgette and Geoff look confused, which only make everything funnier! I finally stop laughing and look at Duncan but he's still laughing. I force myself not to laugh. I succeed.<br>"Thanks Duncan." He nods giggling.  
>"I finally found it like three days ago, and I still haven't got you shit soo I just got you this, I was like debating to, but then I remembered our promise that we shall find the mother fucking lollipop!" I laugh. Courtney smacks his arm.<br>"Watch you language!" Duncan rolls his eyes. "What! You know how I'm different at school! School is for learning. Outside, which is the real world is for being normal! " She tells him. Duncan is always getting mad at Courtney for being such a snob at school. I mean like, she sort of a snob no matter what but outside of school she's more laid back... Yet at school she's super strict. Like she can't even kiss Duncan in school because she think it's inappropriate. Duncan still tries to kiss her though to piss her off. I would kiss my boyfriend in school... But he's my teacher so that's a no- no, you know unless I want him to go to jail or something. I still dont know how I'm going to tell my friends about Trent, I'm starting to think about it more. But the only thing that scares me about telling them is their reactions... But mostly Courtney's.  
>Cody is gonna come out soon. He's ready now, he thinks he's almost but I think he's 100% ready but just afraid to admit it. His date with Blake is this Saturday, I'm excited for him. But I just wish I could have a date this Saturday With Trent.<br>Then the bell rings.  
>"Fuck." I mumble, we about to go to our next class when all of a sudden something happens that would never happen in a million of years!<br>"Let's ditch!" Courtney says. Everyone is just starring at her. "C'mon! It's obvious no one wants to go to class! And it's Gwen's birthday!" she puts her arm around me at the last part.  
>"Hey, leave me out of this rebel." I say. She giggles.<br>"Well, are we gonna go to class? Or to the park to open some presents?" Courtney asks, We all chose the second option and head toward the main doors. I think of Cody in second period right now. Biology. I'm his partner so he's fucked. Courtney and Bridge are partners and Geoff and Duncan are partners to but they are in another period. Duncan is supposed to be in Calculus, and Geoff is supposed to be in History right now. As we walk out the door I feel guilty leaving Cody to do all the work, but I feel sad because I'm leaving Trent... It's weird I can feel as I'm in the same room as him just by being in the same building.  
>We go to our park. The place we usually hang out, but now that the weather is getting really cold we're gonna start chilling at a Starbucks a few blocks away from school. But it's rare we chill at the park in cold weather because we hate freezing our asses off. The weather here is another reason why I hate Canada.<br>When we're at the park we head to the swings. Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff take the four big kid swings, I sit on the see-saw making my half sink down and put the other half rising in the air.  
>"Open my present next." Geoff smirks.<br>"It's not another lollipop is it?" Duncan and Geoff laugh.  
>"Nah. You could trust me dudette! " I open it up. The present is amazing. It's a whole new set of arts supplies, like paint, coloring pencils, markers, charcoal, and more. It comes with a whole new sketch pad.<br>"This is awesome!" I say. I was really into art last year, my school's consoler suggested I should do something to express myself after Jack died, so she thought I should try out art. And it turned out I'm really good at it and I grew to love it. I stopped for a while when I went to New York, that's only because I ran out of all my supplies by the first 3 weeks there. But then I forgot all about it. I still draw sometimes... But just little doodles when I'm bored in class. "Thank you Geoff! " I say hugging him. I remember how Geoff was the most interested in my art, he would always ask what I'm working on now and sometimes he would just watch me as I work on my art. I gave him some paintings and he hung them in his room, I wonder if he still has them?  
>"Anytime bra!" he says, I open Bridgette's gift next, it's a small pouch to hold all my art tools, and it's small so its portable and I could put in my bag with my sketch pad and draw anytime.<br>Pure awesome-ness.  
>She also got me some pairs of earrings, thank god I was getting tired of all my old ones.<br>Then it's the last gift is Courtney's, I open it. It's clothes, Ehhhhh... Oh wait and a book. I read the cover. Anna and the French Kiss... Ugh it's one of her teenage love novels.  
>"Seriously Court?" I say.<br>"Just give it a chance! I swear you'll love it! Even Bridge loved it." Courtney explains. I raise my eyebrow, Bridgette also hates these cheesy teen- love novels about fate, soul mates, and all that crap.  
>"How did she convince you?" I ask her.<br>"There's a character in the book with my name..." she says. I roll my eyes at her.  
>"Please, just give it a chance! " Courtney begs. I sigh.<br>"Fine. But! If I don't like it you have to..." I think for a moment." Kiss Duncan in school every time he tries to kiss you." I say with a smirk. Courtney eyes widen in horror.  
>"No way!"<br>"Then I'm not reading it." I hand the book back to her, she pushes it back to me. She sighs in defeat.  
>"Fine."<br>" She only agreed because she totally wants to kiss me in school." Duncan says smug.  
>"I do not! School is for—" We all know what she is gonna say but Duncan interrupts her with a kiss, after the kiss she loses her balance like she's dizzy from the kiss. She manages to finish her sentence. "Learning." We all laugh and Duncan kisses her cheek.<br>After that I put all my gifts in my bag but I'm missing one... The lollipop.  
>"Hey where's the ...uh Lollipop?" I ask. Everyone shrugs, but Geoff isn't there, I scan for him, he's far away by the slides, I run towards him and turn him around.<br>"Hey do you know where —OH MY GOD!" Looks like I found it.  
>"I got hungry!" he explains. I'm laughing again.<br>"Suure you did Geoffy!" Courtney says. Duncan and Bridgette catch up to us and see Geoff, we all burst out laughing while Geoff blushes in embarrassment.  
>We all hang out at the park until we're supposed to be at lunch.<br>"Well we better head back to school. " Bridge says.  
>"Yeah." I agree. Then my mind remembers about Trent..."Oh shit! I got lunch detention with Trent!" I say, they look at me funny.<br>"Trent?" They all ask. Then I remember they don't know him as that, They all know him as Mr. Smith, and they just think he's our English teacher... Not my boyfriend. Cody is my boyfriend to them.'Welcome to reality' I think to myself.  
>"Oh, it's Uhm, 's real name. " I say.<br>"ohhhh." they all say. Thank god they don't ask how I know it.  
>We make it just in time for the lunch bell to ring, they head to the cafeteria while I head to his classroom. When I walk in Trent is chowing down on his sandwich he sees me and drops his food on his desk. I smile.<br>"I forgot all about the lunch detention" he says while laughing, I smirk at him. "Are you better now?" He asks. I nod.  
>"We ditched school after English, we just got back." I tell him.<br>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. . . Soo, what did you guys do?" he ask.  
>"We just chilled at the park, and opened their presents they got me."<br>"Oh speaking of presents, I think I just gave another one." I raise a brow.  
>"How?" I ask.<br>"Well, it's just the two of us here. " I look around, then I realize the rooms empty, I see all the desk, then I remember we're in a classroom. He makes me forget about every thing, I swear.  
>He gets up and closes the door and he shuts the shades. His classroom is so big it has another door, but that door doesn't open. He shuts the shades on that door and goes to the three big windows and closes their shades too. It seems like its forever till he's done with them. Last but not least he locks the door.<br>I pull a seat out of a desk then put it in front of his desk. I take my lunch out of my bag, i take three bites out of my sandwich. I look up at Trent to see he's been staring at me the whole time, I blush.  
>He seems like he's in a trance by me, but my words take him out of it, he jerks back a little when I speak.<br>"What is it?" I ask him.  
>"Oh,Nothing. I just spaced out" he tells. I nod because I have my mouth full.<br>"So, what kind is yours?" I ask.  
>"What kind is mine? My what?"<br>"Your sandwich." I tell him while pointing at him. He face-palms himself for not knowing that.  
>"Oh! It's a Nutella sandwich with pieces of bananas in it. I think about that, it sort of sounds good.<br>"But isn't your Nutella dried out by the time its lunch?" I ask, whenever I tired to make a Nutella sandwich for lunch, it would always do that to me.  
>"Yeah but I put an extra layer of it at lunch." He shows me the little sized Nutella. My mouth waters, I take another bite of my sandwich though, for once ham taste like goat eye-balls, and Nutella is the only thing I want in this whole world, But I keep eating my sandwich. Me and him finish our lunches in silence, I can't tell if he's my boyfriend here or my English teacher. I go throw away my lunch at his garbage can by the door, he comes out from behind and wraps his arms around my waists and kisses my neck. I hope for our sakes he's acting like my boyfriend right now!<br>We kiss for a little bit, then we just both stop at the same time, and just put our foreheads together and stare into each others eyes.  
>His green eyes are so intense and amazing... They can make me so distracted. I wonder what he's looking at my eyes right now, and what he's thinking about them. Noting I bet, because I have boring old so-brown-eyes- they-look-black. There's absoutlety nothing amazing about my eyes, so I pull away from his forehead then rest my head on his shoulder, and we hold each other in this embrace for awhile, but then I ruin this perfect moment.<br>"Can I have some Nutella?" I ask pulling away and looking at him, he smirks and laughs.  
>"Sure." And he kisses my forehead and heads to his desk, but his kiss makes me dizzy like how Duncan's made Courtney. But I manage to walk straight.<br>He hands me a spoon, and he takes out a spoon for himself. Then we eat the Nutella straight out of its container like eating ice-cream out of its carton. We eat it for awhile without a word then I decide to speak up.  
>"So what do you usually do at lunch? You just eat here alone everyday?"<br>"Not always, but mostly. Sometimes I eat with Mr. Sanchez and Mrs. Collins. They're like, my best friends here." I never knew this, but I'm not really shocked he be-friended these teachers, they are the youngest teachers here. Trent is 23, Mr. Sanchez turned 26 last month, and Mrs. Collins is 25.  
>Mr. Sanchez is cool I guess, he cracks jokes a lot. But get this; they are actually kind of funny! Like who knew some teachers have a sense of humor... I probably shouldn't ever say that in front of Trent, but anyway Mr. Sanchez can be a bitch at times but it's rare, he's always talking about his girlfriend though, and like sometimes we talk about current events instead of doing Math, which is a relief to us teens. Oh, and the best thing about him that he teaches math really good! Like he teaches it so good it makes its easy as 2+2, like this is probably the best I'm been doing at Math all my life.<br>is a 'totally hot babe' as guys would put it. But it's true, she's beyond gorgeous, she has silky straight black hair, amazing hazel eyes, and a curvy body. All girls hate her. I do to, but don't all girls wish to have a killer body? But her face is so pretty, but another thing that makes girls hate her is that her beauty is natural, She doesn't wear any make-up at all! So am I jealous of the beautiful Mrs. Collins? Of course! But she rarely bothers me with her beauty, but now that I know she's one of Trent's best friends... It scares me what he thinks about her, but she's married too, and completely in love with her husband, and Trent seems to really like me, so that out weighs my fear.  
>"So how did you guys get close?" I ask.<br>"Well the older Teachers like Mr. Cruz and Ms. Martin, seem to dislike the three of us since we're still young, and like the only choice was the three of us to become friends since none of the other teachers talk to us..."  
>"Wait, so they just completely ignore you?" I ask ,he nods. "What about Miss Hernandez? Or Mr. Williams? They're young, are you guys friends?"<br>"Well, we talk but since they are prep teachers we barely talk. It's like... Cliques in high school sort of, you just go to the group you belong to."  
>"So your friends with them just because you belong there?" I ask. Wow never saw Trent as a follower type.<br>"No! They are actually cool people. I could not have any friends here and just have you, but I got to know them. " He explains, you see! I knew he wasn't a follower.  
>"That's cool."<br>"So tell me about your friends." he says.  
>"Well you know that my best friends are Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Geoff, we all just click, and we're all each others best friends and we just like know everything about each other." I say lamely.<br>"So they are your only friends?"  
>"No, I'm friends with Cody, LeShawna, Owen, and Izzy."<br>"That's it though?" he asks.  
>"Yeah, pretty much... Oh! But I was really close with this girl Susane last year."<br>"What happened with you guys?" he asks.  
>"I don't know, like we still say hi if we see each other but we don't talk like we used to."<br>"Why were you guys friends?"  
>"Because we were like... Soul mates but like for friends instead! Like we liked all the same things, hated the same stuff, and we just got each other you know?" I keep talking, but my mind is racing, I just talk and stare at Trent... And he's really listening to what I'm saying, like he's really interested in what I have to say.<br>"So—" then he's interrupted by the bell. He looks sad for a moment then grabs my face and kisses me.  
>"Byee." I say looking into his eyes, I put the chair back at the desk and walk to the door and leave. When I'm at my locker Cody's there.<br>"Hey." I say. He points to Trent's classroom. "I had lunch detention." I explain.  
>"Oh yeaah, 'lunch detention' , your such a teachers pet!" he winks. I laugh.<br>"I love him..." I say, Cody looks over at me.  
>"Exsqueeze me?" he says, I giggle.<br>"I'm in love with Trent." I say, and he just looks at me like I'm crazy.  
>"Dude, you've only been dating him for like 2 months."<br>"I know, but I really think I do! There was this one night where we were just hugging... And I felt something, and ever since that night, every time I look at him, I just feel that feeling, I don't know it sounds sort of weird right?"  
>"Ye— WAIT! Did you tell him you love him?" Cody screams, the bell rings. I look around for the gang I can't find him.<br>"Of course not! C'mon we're gonna be late for history!" I speed walk he follows behind.  
>"Do you think he loves you?" he asks, this makes me think, I never asked myself that question, do I think Trent loves me? Well... I know he likes me, but I'm not sure, I think girls fall harder and faster, it might be awhile for him to actually think he loves me. Like how the hell can he love me when he was married to some girl? I obviously could never top her, she's always gonna be the one for was gonna be with for the rest of his life, but the universe did not agree with this and killed her... She's always going to be his first love, and I'll just be a second choice, even if he says I'm not, he just settles for me because Melody's gone.<br>"I don't know, probably not now, but maybe later he will." I say un-sure, Cody shakes his head.  
>"Girl, I'm like the only person who seen you guys together and he's really, really into you. . . He looks like he likes you more then you like him!"<br>"How do you know that though?" I ask.  
>"Just by the way he looks at you."<br>I blush, maybe Trent already does love me too...

A/N: And this is how I'm ending the chapter on June 14th! :) well today was my last day of school! :D so you know what that means! I actually have more time to write my stories ^-^ so the next chapter is the last chapter for Gwen's birthday... And even though we're already on chapter 15... This is only the begging :D I say I could be at the middle by in a month! And I am now also starting 2 new stories! :D Here are their names! *DRUM ROLL*  
>Partners in Crime, and That Summer! :D and I know the second title is cheesy but that is another love story... DuncanxCourtney! :D So be looking forward to lots of stuff now ^-^ Byee!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oh yes! ^.^ Chapter 16!  
>So I don't really have anything to say except about animeluverluvscookys, she is a friend of mine in real life and is helping me upload my chapters sooner then I can, so you would not be reading this right now without her help, so thank her and stuff, and I will also say thanks! Ok so enjoy this chapter :3(animeluvrluvscookys:gomen mina!*sorry everyone!* my computer refused to let me copy the chapter ORR post it! i finally got to it! sry!i promise i will update these chaps faster! my own stories...thats a whole nother story...lol bye bye!)<p>

"So how was school?" My mom asks, Ugh, can't parents come up with a better question to ask everyday?  
>"It was fine." I say.<br>"Fine? You didn't have a nice day?" Says mom, I roll my eyes.  
>"Of course I did, Mom! It just wasn't my best." I say.<br>"How come?" Mom says, sitting next to me at the table on chair to my left.  
>"Jack. I couldn't stop thinking about him this morning. . ." I admit to her.<br>"Honey that's okay! It's not like it's not normal, yeah it hurts to think that he's not here on your special day, but it shows you still care about him and that's good!" Mom explains, I guess she's right. I nod and she keeps talking.  
>"When your grandpa died, that was one of the hardest times of my life, but your father got me threw it. He told me the same thing." My dad's parents died when he was 16, then a year later he met my mom. He lived in an orphanage, but got adopted, which was a miracle for him since he's a teen.<br>"Do you still think about your dad?" I ask mom.  
>"Well yeah, on his birthday, father's day, his and grandma's anniversary, and many other days when I just miss my daddy."<br>"When he died. . . How did grandma feel?" I ask, my mom looks at me. It's a question I've never asked, I don't think she ever thought I would ask it ever, she purses her lips thinking what to say.  
>"She did what you did when Jack died. She fell in a deep depression, barely spoke, but still pretended to be happy. " She smiles sadly at the last part.<br>"Oh." is all I say. Because there's a difference. I never pretended to be happy. I acted as how I felt in the inside, and displayed my emotions out.  
>"Honey, maybe you should go shopping or something, get your mind off Jack for awhile, maybe hang with Cody, but you could go to the mall! Heck, I'll even give you money!" Mom says getting up, I'm not sure if she really wants me to clear my mind, or just kick me out so she could get my birthday party together, I don't care, I want to see Trent anyway.<br>Mom gives me a fifty dollar bill and I leave, I text Trent I'm coming, I tell him I have money. He suggests I get cat stuff for Katniss, so I drive to PetSmart.  
>I go to the cat aisle, each one of them only has like two or one person, I look at the dog aisles and see its like, packed. I don't get why dogs are more popular then cats, they are more work, while cats are easy to take care of.<br>I get Katniss toys like ten fake mice, miniature sport balls, which are too cute! I get her Kitten Chow, and a big package of cans of Kitten food in many flavors. And last but not least I get a litter box and kitty litter, this is gonna be like thirty dollars plus tax.  
>I've bought all my things (which was $37.23) and I'm walking out the door is when I see the asshole.<br>Michael.  
>"Fuck." I mutter, he spots me and walks over,I try to escape but he reaches me before I can.<br>"Hello,Gwendolyn." He says cockily, I hate people calling me by my real name and he knows it! Ugh!  
>"It's Gwen, you douche." I scowl at him.<br>"Why so cold to me now? I thought we were supposed to be together? But instead now your with the wimp Cody?" He says, he laughs at the fact I'm with Cody, but he doesn't know the truth.  
>"You came with another girl to my welcome back party! And leave Cody out of this." I say.<br>"I only came with a girl because I thought you moved on in New York.I mean, look at you! It would have been so easy for you to get a guy. Your so damn sexy."I shiver at him calling me 'sexy'. He bites his lip, Ew. He's such a pig! I'm so stupid for liking him.  
>"Er, thanks but I didn't, when I said that we could be together I meant it! And I was gonna keep my word." I say.<br>"Do you still mean it?" He asks, how fucking stupid is he?  
>"No! I've moved on! It's to late now! Goodbye!" I leave him there and run to my car, I put my things in my trunk fast, I look back to see if he's still there. He is. And he actually looks. . . Sad. Whatever, everything I said back there was true, he lost his chance. I drive away, looking in my review mirror to see him watching me drive away.<p>

When I get to Trent's house, he's showering, Katniss greets me at the door.  
>I set up the little litter box in Trent's extra room, the kitten explores the box and plays with the litter, eventually she finally pees. I leave the room and put her food in Trent's cabinet. I lay out a bowl of Kitten Chow and open a can of cat food for her, she scurried into the kitchen the minute I opened the can.<br>After that,I go in Trent's room, I've only been here a few times, we're mostly always hanging out in his living room, I only was really in here the first night I spent the night here, the night I slept with him, and by 'slept',I mean actually sleep.  
>I look around his room, it's really neat and simple. He has a very distracting white bed in the middle of his room with two pillows, a nightstand to the left-side part of his bed, with a lamp, and a picture frame and his alarm clock. I go over to look at the picture.<br>I'm surprised to see him and his family. His parents, his two brothers, and his sister, and him.  
>I look more around the room, his dresser is to the right of his bed, it's got AXE spray, deodorant, and some movies, on top of it, I stare at the drawers, it would be rude to look through them so I don't.<br>The only thing else in the room is his closet, and his TV. It's a small one it stands on top of a TV stand.  
>I go in the living room and sit in his black leather couch.<br>I hear Trent get out the shower, he walks out of his bath room and comes in the living room. He must have heard the TV on.  
>He's shirtless. . . And only wearing a white towel around his waist, I can't help but stare, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too.<br>"Oh, you're here! Just wait here while I get dressed. " I can't talk, so I just nod, he smirks and walks away, I watch him grip his towel.  
>Damn hormones!<br>He comes back less then 10 minutes dressed. He walks in with a cue-tip in his ear. His hair is still wet, he's wearing a shirt that has Rock Band guitar symbol. He's wearing jeans but no socks, he comes and sits down besides me.  
>"Nice shirt." I say,Trent smirks at me.<br>"I know right." He says cockily.  
>"It reminds me of the bass one that Scott Pilgrim wears in his movie."<br>"You like that movie?" Trent asks excitingly, his beautiful eyes sparkle.  
>"Well, um yeah. It's like one of my favorites." I admit.<br>"Mine too, it's so awesome."  
>"Have you read the comics?" I ask him. I've only read the first one, I always forget to look for them whenever I go to Barns and Noble.<br>"Yes! Have you?" I shake my head.  
>"Only the first one." I tell him.<br>"I can borrow them to you." He says smiling, I smile back.  
>"That would be great."<br>"Cool, I'll give them to you before you leave." He says taking my hand.  
>"Thank you." I say kissing his hand. He looks surprised but smiles warmly.<br>"So what other movies do you like?" He asks, then suddenly, every damn movie I've ever watched disappears from my memory. I can't think of one, I think hard, then I finally remember one I totally love.  
>"Oohh! I got one, 500 days of Summer." I say, Trent gets excited again.<br>"I love that one too! Doesn't it piss you off that Summer is like 'I don't know my feelings for you, but I'll just play with you emotions'?!"  
>"Yeah! Then she just marries that other guy, and just breaks Tom's heart." I shake my head at thought of it.<br>"Yeah, at her party when he sees her ring. . . Speaking of parties, is your mom throwing you one?" Trent asks.  
>"Ugh, yes. Every year she does it." I tell him.<br>"Is it like. . . A big party, with like all your cousins and family? Or a small get together with your best friends?"  
>"The second one. So it's not so bad, but she hides the fact I'm gonna have a party, which doesn't make sense because I know, she knows I'm aware of it. "<br>Trent laughs. "Hey, at least you get a celebration for your birthday. When I was growing I had no birthday parties at all. But I always wanted one."  
>"How come you never got one?" I ask.<br>"Well, I had three siblings, so my mom couldn't throw four parties ever year. She couldn't always afford things, she had a dead-end job." Trent coughs.  
>"What about you dad?"<br>"I don't know him. But my step-dad, he's a therapist. It's kind of hard to find clients. So what is your mom gonna do—" I cut off.  
>"I thought your mom and your dad have been married for 21 years?" I ask, because that's what Trent has told me before.<br>"They have, okay here's the story. My dad left me when I was 6 months old, when Matt was five, when Dave was three, and when Kimmi was two. My dad left because my mom wanted more kids, he got pissed, because he thought four was enough. And in my opinion it has to be the most stupidest reason to leave in the world! " I'm about to speak again, but he puts his finger over my lips.  
>"I'm not done yet. When I was one, my mom met Jason within a year they got married. So he was the guy who raised me, while my real dad never bothered to come back and visit his kids ever. The only way I know how he looks like is by pictures, but my mom hides those. I don't care anyway, I don't want to ever see him. " He stays quiet for a moment but continues.<br>"So, Jason, he's like my dad, so that's why I call him dad. Because he is. The guy who made me is not my dad. He's my father. " He stops talking and looks at me, to see if I'm still listening I guess.  
>"I'm sorry. " I say hugging him, he pulls away smiling.<br>"Don't be, he would have left anyway for some other stupid reason. Matt says he was an asshole from when he was a kid, because he's the only one who remembers him. . . But my real father leaving was actually good thing, because then we wouldn't have Jason." He smiles still.  
>"So, I'm guessing Jason is awesome?" I say, he laughs and nods.<br>"Yeah, he really is. Mom is really happy with him. He's a amazing parent even though he doesn't have kids, but he think as me, Matt, Dave, and Kimmi as his own."  
>"So, your mom never had a kid with him?" He shakes his head. "Why not?" I ask.<br>"Well, they did try, and my mom did get pregnant. . . But they lost the baby. They kept trying, and trying, but they stopped by the time I went to college. "  
>"Woah! That's not so long ago! Hey, wait a minute! Are you the baby of the family?" I laugh. Trent blushes and looks embarrassed.<br>". . . Yes." I die right there! Eventually I stop. It's cute because I'm the oldest, yet I'm younger and he's the baby of his family, and he's older.  
>"So, how old are your siblings?" I ask.<br>"Okay. So, Matt is twenty-eight,Dave is twenty-six,and Kimmi is twenty-five."Wow, they are old.  
>"Woah, so Matt is almost thirty. . . So how old was your mom when she had him?"<br>"Seven-teen."  
>"And how about the rest of you guys?" I ask.<br>"Enough Gwen, all of this math is hurting my brain." He says putting a finger on his temple, acting as it really does hurt.  
>"Well I'm sor—" Then I'm interrupted by a meow, me and Trent look down from the couch and see Katniss starring at us. She meows again.<br>"Aww, well hello there!" Trent says picking her up, she starts purring the minute Trent starts petting her.  
>I stare at her in awe, I can't believe Trent got her for us, I look at Trent's hand, then look at his wrist. It's 6:02. Guess my mom would want me back.<br>"Well I have to go." I say pouting.  
>"Oh. . . I'll walk you to the door. " We walk to the door–Trent walks with Katniss in his hands. We walk in silence, all we hear is the footsteps and her purr.<br>"Bye." I say kissing his cheek.  
>"Have a good time tonight. " He says.<br>"I'll try." I tease. He smirks and kisses me. I sadly walk out and walk down the hallway, I turn around one more time to see Trent still holding Katniss, and watching me leave.

When I get home the lights are dark. I roll my eyes and walk in, I turn on the lights and everyone jumps out.  
>"Surprise!" Everyone yells, and by everyone I mean my parents, Bridgette,Charlie, Cody, Courtney, and Geoff. Duncan just jumps out.<br>I fake a smile. "Wow, thank you guys. I totally didn't expect this! " Charlie and my friends smirk.  
>"We have another surprise in the kitchen." My mom announces, this makes me tilt my head side-ways. I actually don't know what this is. Mom leads the way. On the kitchen table is a laptop, my laptop. Uhh?<br>Then I hear her voice.  
>"Hey, Gwenny." I walk over the the laptop excited. We're video chatting.<br>"Hey Grandma!" I haven't talked to Grandma since I came back, I've just been too busy.  
>Grandma has a party hat on, which makes me smile.<br>"Happy Birthday!" She says, then walks in Milly, my grandma's maid, she helps my grandma out since she can't really clean or move around, she hasn't been able to ever since she had a heart attack seven years ago.  
>Milly is now 27, she's been working for Grandma for six years now. Me and her are pretty close. They both blow on one of those horn things that you blow at birthday parties.<br>"Thanks Gram. And Milly! What's up!"  
>"Nothing new. . . Except." She shows her stomach, I don't get it at first, but then I realize it's bigger then last time I saw her.<br>"Your pregnant!" I gasp. She smiles happily. "When did you find out?" I ask.  
>"It was so funny, I found out the day right after you left!" She says.<br>"Oh my god! So your three months?" I ask, she nods. "So what did Bill say?" Bill is Milly's husband, they've been married for four years now.  
>"I swear, he's as excited as me, even your grandma thinks so. Right, Lauren?"<br>"Yep, goes to every baby class, and everything."  
>"So when is it due?" I ask.<br>"April 17th."They both say.  
>"Awesome." I say.<br>"Well, Gwen. We got to go. Your still coming to New York for your break for Thanksgiving right?" Grandma says.  
>"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But yes, I'm coming. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile.<br>"Okay, bye. Love you sweetie."  
>"Love you too Gran. " I say back.<br>"Bye Gwen." Milly says.  
>"Peace Preggo!" I say, Milly laughs and ends the video call. I shut my laptop close, I turn around realize I'm alone, I never payed attention if anyone was in there or not.<br>I walk in the living room to find presents. I forgot I still have more. There's about five there on the table.  
>I walk over to the couch where everyone is silent waiting for me, it couldn't get anymore awkward.<br>"Here, sit." My mom commands patting down the spot next to her. I do as told.  
>"This one's from a friend at work." My dad says handing me a medium size present. Mom gets this look on her face and shifts in her seat.<br>I open it up and it's a necklace.  
>"Uh, cool. Tell them thanks."<br>"Don't worry, she'll get the message." I smile, like I'm going to wear a necklace other then the locket Jack got me.  
>Mom and Dad got me a few books I wanted, and money.<br>Milly got me a few movies we watched over the summer that I loved on DVD, and a few CDs.  
>And my grandma... She got me a bear, ever since my first birthday she gets me a bear for each birthday, along with other things I find interest in. This year she got me all these pairs of earrings. The thing I most wanted. She knows me best. Just like Bridgette and Cody.<br>After that it's quiet for awhile.  
>"How about we have cake?" My mom asks. Everyone nods eagerly.<br>We all go to the kitchen, it's a rectangular shaped cake. It's plain white but is decorated with black frosting on all the edges.  
>"It's cookies and cream." My mom tells, my dad nods as saying "Yep, it is!" cookies and cream is my favorite. My mom quickly lights eight-teen candles in the cake, fuck, I thought she wasn't gonna do this, this year. Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday, even Duncan, but he has the most blank expression ever. I stand there awkwardly. I think of my wish.<br>When the time comes to blow out my candles, I don't hesitate, I blow and make my wish.  
>'I wish I can see Jack tonight.' I think.<br>Everyone smiles at me, like they know what I wished for.  
>Mom takes out the candles and cuts the first slice, I stare at the knife and remember a year ago, I flinch. My mom puts the piece on the a paper plate and hands it to me, I go in the living room.<br>I wait for my friends, they are all in there in like two minutes. But then sadly my family also walks in.  
>"So Gwen, what did Cody get you?" My dad asks.<br>"Uh, These earrings, and bracelets." I say pointing to my wrist and ears. I put them on after lunch with Trent.  
>"They're lovely!" My mom says looking at them.<br>"So how long have you two been dating?" Dad asks.  
>"Since I came back." I say, everyone looks at me at shock, Cody to, but hides his.<br>"I thought you guys stated like two weeks ago?" Courtney asks.  
>"Uh, yeah, we just made it official, but we've been seeing each other since I came back." Everyone still looks confused.<br>"So two months?" My dad asks. I nod.  
>"Two months." I repeat.<br>We all eat our cake quietly. Then my mom speaks up.  
>"Do you love my daughter,Cody?" Cody chokes on his cake.<br>"Mom!" I say, I gotta keep up the performance.  
>"It's ok Gwen. And Mrs. Nelson, to be honest, I think it's to early to have such a strong feeling like love this soon in the relationship." He says, my dad nods approving.<br>"So, you don't?"  
>"Well, not yet. But I do like your daughter very, very much." He smiles at me, I smile back.<br>"I understand." My mom says. He nods, then it's quiet. God, this is the worst birthday party yet.  
>Cody looks at his watch, "Shoot." He says. Everyone looks at him.<br>"Anything wrong?" My father asks.  
>"Sorta, I have to get home, sorry." He says frowning.<br>"Oh, we understand. Do you need help getting home?" My mother asks.  
>"No, I brought my car. Thank you for having me."<br>"Your welcome, come back soon." My mom says.  
>"Of course, Mrs. Nelson." Cody says putting on his coat, he heads towards the door.<br>"Bye." Everyone says, he waves and closes the door. It goes back to being quiet then finally my mom speaks.  
>"Seconds?" My mom asks, everyone nods. She takes everyone's plates. "C'mon, Tom." They walk out if the living room and into the kitchen.<br>"God, how awkward can this get." I say to my friends once my parents are out of earshot.  
>"I know right." Bridgette says.<br>"I think they are finally gonna let us be now. Like last year." Courtney adds.  
>"God! I hope!" Duncan says rubbing his MoHawk. Courtney lightly snacks him.<br>"Well, I'm going to my room. Tell mom to bring my cake up." Charlie says, I roll my eyes.  
>"Okay, I'M STILL WAITING FROM MY PRESENT FROM YOU TOO!" I yell.<br>"It'll be here tomorrow, calm your tits." He says. I scowl at him.  
>Geoff giggles. "Heehee, he said tits." Duncan smacks his hat off.<br>"What if they heard you, Geoff?! They'll think we're white trash." She tells him.  
>"Too late Bridge. We've been white trash since '08, when me, Jack, and Geoff accidentally mooned them." Duncan says.<br>"Oh yeah! Oh my god, that was so funny!" I say remembering that night.  
>It was a warm, cool May night, a few weeks before Jack died. School would be over in a few weeks.<br>The gang had been doing stupid crap to each other all week, I pulled down Geoff's pants in the hallway, Duncan pushed me into the school's pool, and Jack tricked Bridge and Court into believing that one of our teachers were pregnant, and made them feel humiliated when they asked questions about the baby.  
>So, one day I was in my room studying then I hear my parents screaming so I run down and I see three asses shaking in my living room, and my parents are sitting on the couch horrified.<br>"What the hell are you guys doing!" I remember screaming at them, they turned around smirking, but the minute they saw my parents, they bolted right out if there.  
>Everyone starts laughing at the reminder of the story. But eventually the laughter stops and it looks like everyone is thinking.<br>"Wow, it's so unfair." Courtney says.  
>"What is?" I ask.<br>"That Jack was killed. I just don't get it." She shakes her head and tears well up in her eyes. My beats fast, we've barely talked about Jack as a group. "I mean, he was just an amazing guy, and Gwen, he loved you SO much. I just don't understand how you could get through this." Tears fall down her face, Duncan puts his arm around her and gives a light hug.  
>"I don't either, Court." I say, getting a lump in my throat.<br>"I miss him too." Duncan says. Which shocks me, since Duncan rarely shares his feelings. "I miss the way he looked at Gwen, his loud ass laugh, I miss when me and him used to go skating, I miss. . . Just so much." Duncan says sniffing.  
>"I miss his lucky necklace, you know, the one that had only one bead. I miss jokes, his sarcasm, the way he used to pick on me, and when he whistle through his nose." Bridgette says, smiling sadly, tears are also pouring down her cheeks. Geoff is already crying by his turn, yet I'm still going strong, along with Duncan.<br>"I miss how he was such an amazing friend, how he would do anything for you, even if you fucked up really bad, how he'd make fun of the jocks and all those assholes at our school, and how he was just so naturally awesome." He smiles at the last part, everyone looks at me. I breathe then go.  
>"I miss his blue eyes. . . And how I could lost in them, his incredibly soft lips, and how the felt against mine, and the way he said 'I love you' to me. ." And that's when I start crying, Duncan finally breaks down, Bridge and Court are sobbing, Geoff is just shedding tears. "I miss his hair, his smile, his voice, his personality, his walk, the way he looked when he thought hard. . . I miss absolutely every single little thing about him. And it really sucks how he's not here." I start sobbing and sobbing. My friends all come and hug me. And its just like the one in the hospital, when we got the news that Jack didn't make it. And that he was not gonna come back, and that we would never see him again.<br>"I love you guys." Duncan says, which makes me giggle, since Duncan is such a tough guy, and it sounds like he would only say this if he was drunk or something. Then we all laugh.  
>"Jack wouldn't want us to cry." Bridgette says.<br>"He wants us to laugh, like right now." Geoff added.  
>"Exactly." I say smiling at him.<br>Then finally my mom brings out the cake. Well she took long? She heads upstairs with Dad and leaves us friends to hang out, to talk about things such as; Jack, me, our friendships, Current events, Nutella, and anything best friends randomly talk about.

When I doze off in my bed that night the very first thing I see is Jack.  
>I run up to him and hug him.<br>"Damn, you sure did miss me today." He says.  
>I laugh. "Yes, I really did."<br>"Well, didn't I give you a sucky present. Happy Birthday by the way." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Your giving my present right now, by coming and seeing me tonight." I say.<br>"Well, I guess I beat Trent's gifts he gave you!" He says doing a little dance which makes me giggle.  
>"Well, sort of. Is this considered cheating on him." I ask.<br>"Nah, you cheat on me with him" He winks at me, I laugh.  
>"Hey! You died, I think that's considered breaking up with me." I smirk.<br>"Yes, I suppose." He smirks back.  
>"So what now?" I ask.<br>"We. . . Talk. Before you wake up. Oh, and by the way, it just turned midnight. It is officially November 2nd."  
>"Well, aren't you a party pooper." I frown. He laughs. And then we talk, and when I hear my alarm clock to wake up—And to be brought back to reality. We say "See ya later"Because we know, we will always see each other again.<p>

A/N: LONG CHAPTER? I THINK SO! Took me FOREVER to write, I had writers block but for the past four or three days it has gone away :D so! I go back to school August 13th -.- this might be published after that date, so get used to not getting updated so much :/ I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF BECAUSE I BARELY UPDATED THUS SUMMER -.- But anyways guys, started next chapter we are officially in the middle of the story! :O Get ready for some shocking shit to come ;D any guesses what it might bee? :3 ( cooky grl*aka animeluvrluvscookys*:g'luck guessing!) 


	17. What a way to start Thanksgiving break

**A/N: Hey guys! It is August 18th, 2012 as I'm writing this. I have some news.**

**My first week of school is... OVER! WOOOHOO! But, uhh...i ended it by twisting my ankle xD it was with it i guess cause i got Hunger Games on dvd ^-^ But now I'm okay... And yeah :3 Time for the chapter! ;D**

"Have a good thanksgiving break!" Said Mrs. Jones, my art teacher. Everyone began packing their things. I was about to leave, and get the hell out of school. I'm super stoked to be out of school for a week. I'm heading to New York in the morning to visit grandma. It's crazy because we're all gonna go back there for Christmas break. Yes, we're. Mom, dad, and Charlie are coming along.

I hope nothing goes wrong though. Ever since after my birthday, things have been weird at home. Dad's gone almost every night, I caught Charlie smoking a cigarette, and I hear mom sobbing sometimes.

I'm gone a lot too. Mostly with Trent.

When I get home, the front door is wide open, I take out my phone just in case, 911 is on speed dial.

I walk in and I can hear my mom sobbing, there's a chair thrown in walkway to the living room, I walk in the living room. And it's nearly empty, I look around and I realize just my dad's stuff is gone... I can still hear my mom sobbing, I decide to check everywhere in the house. I go upstairs, the first room's is my parents, I check it out. Again, all my dad's things are gone, I look over to their nightstand, their wedding picture... I can't breathe, Their picture is smashed. I run to the kitchen downstairs.

My mom hand is bleeding, and she's sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mom?" I ask. She doesn't turn around. "Mom! Your hand's bleeding!" She cries even harder, tears form in my eyes. "Mom... What the hell is going on?" My voice cracks at the end. She still doesn't turn around, but she does answer.

"Your father had an affair. We're getting divorced, I made him leave." That's all she says. Calm voice, like she was never crying. Yet, she sounds confused, like this is the first time she finally understands what's happening.

How do I react? I don't. I just freeze up. Mom finally turns around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was married to that bastard not you." This is the first time I have ever heard my mother swear, well except when I was seven, it was Thanksgiving, my mom was pulling out the tray, accidentally the over mitt slipped off and burned her hand.

But this is nothing like that.

"What did you say?" I gasp.

"I'm... I'm sorry Gwen... I swear I didn't mean it. It's just..." My mom trails off.

"It's ok, Mom. I understand why you said it. You're pissed." I sit next to her, on the chair next to her. "Did Dad hurt you?" I ask pointing to her hand.

She shakes her head. " I smashed our damn wedding picture."

"I just don't understand, this doesn't add up." I say, My parents were just happy, they loved...love each other. Nothing is wrong with the relationship. I'm just saying bullshit, my dad cheated on mom, he basically cheated on his whole family. Heartless ass.

"We'll be okay Gwen. He decided to ruin his life, it'll affect us for awhile but we'll move on. It doesn't have to add up, it's just how life is sometimes." My mom squeezes my shoulder, I choke up.

"I thought dad was a good guy." A few tears fall from my face.

"He is, he just fell in love with someone who wasn't me." My mother sighs, I know she's just trying to be strong.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow, I'm staying with you. " I say hugging my mom, she shakes her head.

"No, you're not. Just because of this doesn't mean your not going. I'll be ok, I'll call some of my girlfriends. Plus I got Charlie. Like hello, this is why I had two kids." She gives me a sad smile, I sigh and give her a little laugh.

"Okay, but you can't force me to speak to dad no more." Is all I say and I walk upstairs.

When I get to my room I shut the door and think.

My dad.

How could he? He just ruined everything.

I think back to Halloween, how lovey dovey they were that morning. Was he cheating on my mom then too? Then it hits me. Halloween night.

My mom by the fireplace. . . She knew all this time.

But if she knew all this time why did she just kick him out now? Maybe she wanted there to be actual proof. Maybe she caught them here... Oh my god is that what happened? I feel like asking her but I don't.

Their love inspired me, I wanted a love just like that when I finally got married, but now it was a lie.

• • •

When I wake up the next morning I go downstairs, mom is sleeping on the couch, I walk to the kitchen to see no one. Dad always made breakfast on the weekend.

I go into their room, and find Charlie on their bed. Poor kid, he's taking it worst then me. He came home to same thing as me, when mom told him he was pissed, he called Dad a bastard, my dad and Charlie were close, played video games together, went to comic book stores, and record stores. But lately since my dad was gone a lot, that's when Charlie started changing, because dad wasn't here to realize it. Charlie just wanted attention I guess. He never got it.

Me and Charlie will probably be forced to see dad, but we will never want to. Dad ruined everything.

I tap Charlie's shoulder, he wakes up scared.

"Sorry." I say sadly. He sighs.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Well, you gotta take care of mom now okay? I'll be back by Thursday." I walk towards the door.

"You're kidding right?" He shakes his head at me, he looks furious.

"What?"

"You're leaving mom like this and still gonna see Gran? You do understand mom is broken right now right?" Tears stream down his face, I sit down next to him.

"No Charlie, trust me I wanna stay, but I can't. Mom wants me to go, she knows I've been excited about this, she doesn't want to ruin this for me. If you were going with me she would force us both to go." I say with my best sisterly tone.

"I just can't believe dad would do this." He looks down.

"I can't either." Is all I say and I walk out. A normal sister would of hugged him, because he's broken, but deep down I'm broken, and as selfish as it sounds. . . I need a hug before I could hug anyone ever again.

• • •

Trent, Bridge, Courtney, and Cody have texted me and called me a million times. It's Monday, I've been in New York for three days now. I've read every text, and listened to every voice mail, I can't answer none. Only when mom or Charlie text or call, only they matter right now.

Dad hasn't tried to contact with me in any way. To be honest it hurts, I feel like he never cared, but I don't want to believe it.

Gran is super shocked, I had to tell her, mom couldn't bare to. My mom feels embarrassed, and it just pisses me off how Dad could do this.

Milly is officially four months pregnant today, it is one of the only highlights of this break, seeing Milly and Grandma.

"How can you work while pregnant still?" I ask Milly.

"It's not difficult. When I get bigger it will. But it's not like Lauren makes me clean her bathroom everyday, just little things that need to be done."

"Dude, your job is like almost easy." I say shaking my head. Milly laughs.

"Well I have a pretty awesome job is all I can say." She gives me a small smile.

"Seriously, all you gotta do is stay for two hours and you stay all day."

"Well this is like a second home. You're grandma is almost like my best friend." She admits.

"That offends me, babe." I tease. She rolls her eyes.

"But for real Gwen, this is more then a job to me. I glad we talked about this." She finishes cleaning off the table. "Well I'm done for now. Wanna watch a movie?" She takes off her yellow gloves and puts them in her cleaning basket. I nod. We walk to the living room.

My gran has a nice little condo, I love it, I tell her I do all the time. If you asked me what my favorite place in the whole world was, I would say this condo. And I wouldn't even be kidding.

"Hm. Easy A or The Graduate?" Milly asks. I think.

"Easy A. I'm in a mood for some laughter. " I say.

"The Graduate is funny too!" Milly says.

"Yeah sure." I cough, then I do it. "BEEEEENNN!" I scream, then I burst into laughter.

"That part is amazing, and you have ruined it for me forever." Milly laughs, pops in the DVD and sits next to me.

We watch the movie and I actually forget about the world. That's why I love movies, and books too, you could have so much going on, yet they are an escape from reality. It's amazing how they could have that kind of effect on people.

My phone buzzes I check to see who it is. It's mom.

"Hey." I greet.

"Just checking in." Mom says. Here she is worrying about me when her husband of twenty years had an affair.

"I'm okay. Just watching a movie." I inform.

"How's grandma?" My mom asks. She sounds broken.

"Good. She's really tired though."

"Oh. Well tell her I said hi. Give her a kiss for me."

"Okay. I will. Bye, love you." A lump forms in my throat. I'm not sure why.

"Bye." She hangs up.

No 'I love you'. . . I shut my phone awkwardly and try to focus on the movie.

**A/N: OMG HIII GUYS XD It is FEBRUARY and now I finally decide to end this chapter. I did start it in August, it was just in my notes this whole time. I COMPLETELY forgot about it until one day my friend reminded me of my story (a little before Christmas) so since then i have been working on it, but the last three weeks I've worked on it at night. So what did you think? Are you guys shocked? Or saw it coming? Lemme know!**

**I'm also working on a story for a show called by Jane By Design which I totally LOVED! But I'm bummed because it got canceled! So i'm gonna write where the show left off... This A/N is getting to long.. Also that part with Milly, when she screams Ben, watch the movie and you'll get it c:**


End file.
